love lasts
by soapcrazy
Summary: a story based on brax and ricky during heath and biancas wedding.ricky has a big secret to tell but is scared how brax will react please read in side for more. this is my first fanfiction so sorry for any mistakes
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own home and away or any of its characters.

This is my first fanfiction and it is based on Ricky and Brax and there relationship during the time of heath and Biancas wedding. I hope you enjoy and please review.

Braxs pov

Stood on the cliffs above the beach whatching heath and Bianca say there vows really makes me think about my life and if id ever be here and to be honest I hated the idea until I met ricky she changed my whole perspective of life and I would do anything for her. I could see how much ricky was enjoying the day the way she looked at me showed it there was so much love and passion in her eyes.

As the ceremony came to an end I thought that maybe I will ask ricky to marry me. As everyone else started to walk down to the beach I stoo and whatched until ricky came up to me

Hey ricky said with so much love and passion in her eyes

Stop looking at me like that brax

Like you are me I can tell how much you love this and im sorry that you had to lie to Bianca and im not mad at you for what you said to my mum you were right.

I know it was for the best not telling Bianca it had to come from heath I just wish that it didn't have to be on the wedding day but were here know so its good and I didn't think you would be mad about youre mum for long I just thought I was doing the right thing.

I love you so much and im sorry

I love you to

At that point we both leaned in and kissed I knew know that some point this week I had to go buy a ring with heaths help.

I grabbed her hand and we started to walk slowly down to the beach hand in hand. Not knowing what drama would come next.

Rickys pov

I didn't know how to tell brax but I knew I had to I dint know if he would go crazy or just accept it and we deal with it together either way I had to tell.

As cheryle was shouting at tamara and how much she had ruined caseys life I saw brax walking towards me

Theyre beautiful pictures ricky and I did mean it this morning when I said you looked really nice.

I know you did

I pulled her in for a kiss where sparks electrified

What was that for

I just don't know what I would do with out you in my life. Her eyes lit up at this point with an even large smile gracing her face than what was previously there. But if you go all girly on me that's a deal breaker

Braxs pov

As the evening went on I finally had chance to talk to heath about him helping me go ring shopping and how I should propose and of course he was over the moon and had to go and tell Bianca tho she is terrible with secrets and ricky is her best friend im sure she wont tell her.

I was sat talking to sally about pippa and I knew in my mind that I ahd money to sapre nd after what happened to rocco I thought it would be good to help. As sally got up and left ricky approached me.

Its been a good day brax

It was a perfect day

At that point Bianca and heath approached

Im proud of you heath I never thought I would see this day

Well im officially married and you to love birds will be next ricky turned and smiled at me in a way I had never seen before

I just mmd him as he smirked knowing I was going to ask ricky

Well you to knewly weds have a nice honey moon

Rickys pov

I think we should give them some space tonight

Yeh we should

Were are we going to stay tho

Right her he said whilst we walked away kissing as I rubbed my stomach knowing I had to tell brax soon before it was obvious I was pregnant

This is myf irst fanfiction im open for any opinions or views or any ways to improve it as I said I don't know own home and away or its characters please reviewxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own home and away or any of its characters

Ricky's pov

Our night on the beach was one of the best night of my life it was so romantic we talked kissed made out and then I finally fell asleep. But as I opened my eyes I felt this great wave a neaseua run through my body and next thing I know im being sick in the beach loos. God did I feel awful but that's that's the joys of pregnancy if only I had the words to tell brax . when I had finishd being sick I slowly walked to where brax was concern all over his face

Babe are you ok?

Im fine can you just take me home please I don't feel to good

Of course do u want me to carry you because you don't look to good

I just nodded at him indicating yes and he just picked me up and we left it didn't take long for us to arrive back and I just went to bed and left brax with his thoughts and concerns

Brax's pov

As I woke up I just stared at Ricky thinking how lucky I was to have her. I could see Ricky slowly rising and I was about to speak until she hoped up and ran to the toilets that sat on the grounds of the beach. I quickly got up and followed her.

When I got there she was walking out the bathroom I could tell she had been sick she didn't look to great if im honest so I said I would carry her back to our place where she just left me with my thoughts. I could hear Kyle and Casey arguing outside I knew that it would probably be about tamara but I thought I better go stop it

She loved me first and hated you so know she remembers shes coming back to me

She is not coming back to you she loves me know and weve made it this far

Just wait until she rembers how we met then shell hate you

That isn't fair im not that guy anymore

You to shut up

Excuse me Kyle and Casey said at the same time

Shut up arguing about Tamara both leave her alone until she fully remembers and then she can make her choice but until then stop arguing and get along otherwise you can both move out. I started to walk away at that point.

Kyle's pov

What got in to him this morning he was so loved up and sweat yesterday what happened.

I don't know he probably fell out with Ricky or something

Anyway brax is right we should just leave tamara alone until she makes her decision because otherwise were just going to confuse her and she not going to know who she loves.

Brax's pov

When I had finished shouting at the two ideots that were my brothers. I went inside to think about what kind of ring Ricky would want. I soon decide something simple and elegant as she wasn't a real girly girl, even tho she acted like it at Bianca's wedding. I soon started to think about our future and kids and what life would hold for us and I knew I didn't want children yet not even for the next few years I had enough on with my brothers but maybe someday after we've been married five six years. I never thought I would be thinking about this kind of thing and especially with Ricky shape but I was. I soon decide to go for a surf as Ricky was still in our room.

On my way down to the beach I bumped into Casey who was about to go for a surf to and of course he had to ask some questions.

So come on then what's happened to make you so grumpy this morning

Since when have you Casey Braxton been one to talk and I'm just worried about Ricky that's all she's been acting weird and was sick this morning and has been for a few mornings this week.

I know you probably wont like this but have you ever though she maybe pregnant.

Don't be stupid Casey she just got the bug and I don't even want children yet

And with that I stormed off and went surfing with Casey's words ringing in my head.

Ricky's pov

As soon as I heard brax leave I got up and put some decent clothes on and left I just got in my jeep and left I didn't know where I was going but it was going to be far away from summerbay I just needed some time to process things away from brax. I know he's going to be mad at me for this but I need to do this for me and the baby because I know he doesn't want children and I'm sure he didn't want them with me. As I was sat in my car thinking I saw Bianca ad heath leaving there house ready for there honeymoon. Just as I was about to pull away Bianca hoped in for a chat and she new something was wrong and I told her the truth

Ooh ricky you don't know how much he loves you do you?

I do now he loves me just not enough to have this baby that's why im leaving and going as far away as possible

At that point she called heath over knowing there was now way of changing my mind and told him to cancel there trip to a lodge a few hours away. So he agreed with no arguing knowing there was something really wrong and im going on a road trip with ricky I love you.

And with that she told me to drive to her old place where I just broke down on her in floods of tears. Bianca looked so sympathetic

(biancas thought)

I have to solve this before it goes any further I need to talk to heath and let him help me because Ricky is my best friend and brax is my brother in law and I knew they needed to sort this as they were both miserable without each other it was just how would brax take it.

Brax's pov

I saw heath wandering toward me looking kind of mad and sad

Whats up heath and why are you still here

Ohh the honeymoon that got canceled when she jumped in the car with ricky and said to cancel it shes going on a trip with ricky. What happened between you and ricky because she looked pretty distraught

Nothing happened last I checked on her she was in our room asleep after she had been sick and said she didn't feel to great but im gonna go ring her know you coming.

Yeh im coming ill try Bianca as well then

Ricky didn't answear my call I just wanted to know what was going on and why she left with Bianca without telling me but nothing just how it use to be what was going on with her I kept trying but nothing.

Heaths pov

Bianca answeared on the first ring

Hey baby were are you and ric and why did you cancel our honeymoon

I cant tell you were we are but its not good heath Ive never seen her like this before shes pregnant and doesn't know how to tell brax at this point she doesn't even think he loves her or would ever want a child with her I don't know what to do heath. Can you talk to brax without saying to much please

Ok that's a lot to take in and ill see what he's thinking and get back to you

Hey is that Bianca brax shouts from the other room

Yeh it is

Pass me the phone heath I want talk to her

Its not a good time brax

I don't care pass me the phone

Ricky and Bianca could hear all of this and of course heath gave him the phone

Hey Bianca is Ricky ok

Yeh she's fine

Will you put her on please

She doesn't want to talk to you right know maybe some other time when we get back and can you pass me back to heath

Yeh babe ill talk to him know tho I think you just hurt his feelings

Sorry love you

Love you to

With that Bianca hung up know nobody knew what to do or say or how to even fix this


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own home and away or any of its characters

Bianca's pov

I had no idea what I should say or do ricky seemed so fragile and scared. I had seen her in a ba way before but now where near this bad she just kept saying he doesnt love me and he doesnt want my baby and in my mind i knew that he wasnt the biggest fan of children but i knew he loved ricky he was going to ask her to marry him if only i could tell her that. Ricky was now curled up in a ball on the sofa crying uncontrollably. I had to go ring heath soon to find out what brax said i couldnt see my best friend like this any longer it was breaking my heart and i think it will break braxs when he knows the truth.

Brax's pov

I was so confused I don't know what i did wrong with Ricky and her just leaving and not saying anything or answering my calls just made it worse. I needed to know what was wrong i just didn't know where she was or what's was wrong but Bianca new, and i hope she was going to tell me.

Heath soon approached me

What happened between you two

I don't know she's gone and i don't even know what i did wrong or when she is coming back i just don't want talk about it so will you just leave me alone please

No this is my business as welll seen as it involves my wife

Ok so here are they then

I have no idea but i need to know a few things

Ok go on then

I know that you love Ricky a lot i just don't know how much and i need to know that you would not leave her under any circumstances as i have to report back to B

You know i would never leave her for god sake heath i was going to ask her to marry me until she left hell I'm still am going to ask. i love her more than Charlie heath.

Ok that's good to know but what do you see in you're future do you see children anytime do you even want them.

Truthfully i never wanted children until i met Ricky but know i do i thought maybe in five or six years but to be honest when were ready I'm quite happy to have them because i love her so much and if that's what she wants I'll give them to her just like anything else she wants.

Thanks brax that's all i wanted to hear I'm going to call Bianca but she will come back mate i think she just needs time but she loves you and she wouldn't leave you know after everything.

At that point heath walked off to go call Bianca and i was stuck lonely with no Ricky and i couldn't even call her because she didn't answer just like the old days. So i just had to do something so i went into work to take my mind of it because other I would go crazy thinking about it and i couldn't go to bed because it would be cold without her there. So work it was.

Heath's pov

I rang Bianca as soon as i got back to my room i made sure the door was closed and locked so there was no way of brax walking in. it took a few rings for someone to answer and to my surprise it was Ricky.

Hey Ricky

Hey Bianca's in the bathroom she will be out in a minute heath could hear her sniffling knowing she had been crying

When are you coming back ricks brax need you just like you need him he loves you so much he's going to want this baby just like you do

Bianca told you I was pregnant

Yeh she did don't blame her she needed my help to talk to brax we both needed some explanation brax more than me.

He doesn't need an explanation he can live without me he doesn't love me enough to have a baby with me

Ricky don't you get it hell do anything for you hell do whatever you want he will want this baby if you tell him please just come back

I can't heath i need more time please just try to understand and anyway Bianca's done so here you go. Bianca left the living room at this point

Hey baby what did brax say

He said he loves her more than Charlie and will do anything for her hell even give her kids if that's what she wants.

Ok that's good but I don't know about Ricky she's so lost and confused she needs to hear it from him I jus don't know how

Ok tell me where you are and I'll come pick Ricky up take her to brax and you drive her car back

Ok that sounds like a plan I'm at my old place be here soon please I love you I'm sorry i cancelled the honeymoon maybe we can go next week instead.

I understand ricky needed you more than we needed a honeymoon. I'm about to leave so ill ring you when I'm five minutes away

Ok bye

I walked back into the living room to see Ricky passed out

I knew she was exhausted and it needed to be sorted tonight.

Ricky's pov

I was mad at Bianca for telling heath i was pregnant but i knew she was only trying to help she was only worried and to be honest so was I. I just could go back and tell him not yet i need few more hours or even a day or two but i had a feeling Bianca wouldn't allow that and i would be back in summer bay tomorrow with brax fixing things.

Heaths pov

I contemplated telling brax but i thought it would be better if I went and took her to brax instead of causing un needed drama. I was only a few minutes away so texted Bianca saying

I'll be 5 mins babe xx

And soon enough I arrived as I walked in I saw Ricky curled up on the sofa looking so distraught even sleeping. I saw Bianca getting the keys ready to leave so i picked Ricky up and put her in her jeep. I was contemplating letting Bianca drive her back but i thought it best that I drove her back. So I drove Ricky's jeep and Bianca drove my car and we followed each other back. Soon enough Ricky woke up and released what was happening

Ricky's pov

Please don't take me back I'm not sure I can deal with it tonight i just needed time

I know you did Ricky but this is for the best trust me

Can I just stay at your place with you and Bianca please I don't want the drama tonight

Ok just tonight but I've got to tell brax were you are and how you are but u can stay with Bianca tonight I will stay with brax but you'll have to talk to him in the morning you won't have a choice and no running this time promise

I won't run I swear ill talk to him and tell him the truth in the morning and tell him I'm sorry for everything and not to worry.

Ok i will here you go Ricky be careful and tell my wife to look after you.

With that i got out the car exhausted and met Bianca in her and heaths apartment.

As heath drove off to go see brax.

I soon fell asleep with exhaustion wondering what tomorrow would bring i was scared to death of what would happen

Brax's pov

I saw heath walk in to Angelo's I was meant to be working but I hadn't paid attention all night. Heath seemed to have a smile on his face like he had good news.

Ok so don't hurt me but i know where Ricky is Bianca told me I went and picked them up she's staying with Bianca tonight and just wants to be left alone she doesn't want to see you so don't try and go and see her please just leave her alone

I can't just leave her heath i need to talk to her find out what's wrong what I did please by this point i was already walking back to my place

Brax stop please she's exhausted she doesn't need this right now just leave her for the night and talk to her in the morning please for her sake

Ok fine but i need to know she's ok

She's fine brax Bianca's with her ok so stop worrying

I can't just stop I love her but can we go get a ring on Friday please i can't have her leave me

Ok but she's not leaving you

I know she not or at least i hope she's not but i just can't forget when she left last time so please

Ok fine but leave her for the night lets go have some beer at you're place.

With that i walked in to my apartment and drank way to many bees but i didn't even help me forget heath put me to bed and i passed out

Not knowing what was coming next


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: i do not own home and away or any of its characters

Ricky's pov

As i woke up it took me a while to realise where i was but then i saw bianca sat on the sofa looking at me.

How are you feeling this morning Ricky

Im tired and scared of what he may say and im sorry about last night im not that person

It's fine Ricky we all have to cry and we all have moments and don't be scared he loves you so much. He even said he loved you more than Charlie Ricky so don't be scared. He's going to be over the moon.

Im going to make coffee you want some as i walk to the coffee pot there's nothing there's not even milk in the fridge

Do you guys ever go shopping or do you always eat our food and drink our milk and coffee

We do go shopping at yours and braxs but no were out of everything

Well im going to get some coffee from the cafe are you coming

Yeh sure one minute

I told heath and he said brax was still passed out in bed so i should go with Ricky and he'll bring brax down in a minute.

We were walking to the coffee shop when Ricky went as white as a sheet i thought she was going to pass out so we walked fast and she sat down whilst i went and got coffee us both. Irene asking if Ricky was ok seeing her face. I just simply said it will be.

We had been sat in the cafe 10 mins and Ricky was getting paler and paler i was getting highly concerned so i said we should go back home she agreed.

As i picked up my coffe and started to walk i started to feel dizzy sick and could barely see i graed on to bianca tho we were only minutes from the house i couldnt walk any further so we just sat down on the beach whilst she called brax and heath telling him to come get me.

Braxs pov

Heath had not long woke me up and my head as pounding beyond words but soon my phone started ring i was quick to answer thinking it was Ricky but then was concerned when it was Bianca so many thoughts were going through my mind was Ricky ok was she next door i needed answers but all she said was come down to the beach its Ricky and come fast.

I ran out the door without saying anything my heart was pounding i could barely breath from ho scared i was heath wasn't far behind shouting my name asking what was wrong. I dint stop i could until i finally reached the beach and saw Ricky and Bianca sat there Ricky curled into Bianca. I approached very slowly not wanting to upset her. As soon as i saw he face i new something was wrong she looked so pale and fragile nothing like the girl i saw just a few days ago.

Ricky's pov

I saw brax approaching me i wanted to run and jump into his arms and apologise for leaving and everything i just couldn't move i was so weak i just need brax

He was the first to speak

Ricks you had me so worried you just left with no goodbye no nothing i just needed to know you were okay

I'm fine i just need time

You don't look so good do you want me to take you home i nodded indicating yes with that i picked her up bridal style said thank you and bye to Bianca and carried her back though heath and Bianca followed going back to their place. Ricky soon snuggled in to me with her head tucked into the crook of my neck i could tell something was seriously wrong but i knew she would tell me in her own time or at least i hope she would.

Brax put me down on the sofa and just looked at me for a minute his eyes were boring into mine with such love it was now or never.

Brax i have something to tell you don't say anything until i am done ok because i need to say it know or i never will

Go on then

So i love you more than words can describe i love the way that you look at me i love the way that you love me and i love how you can see past my facade i have never let anybody in like i did you but i need to know that we have a future and i need to know that you love me because i cant not do this otherwise

Ricky do you not see how much i love you i love your more than anything on this planet and i would do anything for you and yes this is a serious thing i want to marry you someday and have kids with you one day.

You want kids one day what do you mean by that

I mean that i love you and when were ready or if you get pregnant i will stand by you and love you

So that someday is today brax I'm pregnant tears were streaming out of my eyes at this point i need to know what he seemed like forever before he spoke

Is that why you left yesterday were you scared of what i would say?

I was terrified i didn't want to lose you i was convinced you didn't love me enough to have a child with me

Ricky i love you more than words can say and i was going to ask you to marry me when i got a ring do you see know how much i love you.

You were

Yes and i still am

Erica Sharpe i love you so much i never want you to leave me and seeing how happy you were at heath and Bianca's wedding made me think about us and our future so Erica Sharpe

Will you marry me?

I couldn't speak i never knew he would be that type of guy i was so happy

I jumped into his arms crying and of course i will marry you

I love you so much brax please don't ever leave me

I love you to and i will never leave you so don't even think about leaving me.

I felt so relieved that i had told brax it felt like the weight of the world was lifted off my shoulder i knew that i had to text Bianca to come round and talk brax was going to see heath anyway.

Brax's pov

I was terrified that Ricky was pregnant i just couldn't tell her that. i saw what happened to Rocco and i don't know what i would do if that happened to my baby. As i was leaving i saw Bianca

Hey Bianca thank you for last night and today i asked her to marry me and she said she was pregnant

Its ok brax i know how much you love her just look after her and don't hurt her

I won't and just ring me if something is wrong with her ever again

I will i just couldn't this time she needed to be alone and i had to respect that and I'm sorry

Ricky popped her head round the door

What are you two talking about?

You they repeated in unison

Anything interesting about me

No just how much i love you

Oh well that's ok carry on she said smirking

Bianca left to go be with Ricky and i went to find heath he was sat in the cafe drinking coffee and eating cake so i ordered that myself and Irene said she would bring t over.

Hey heath

How did things go with Ricky

They were good she told me she was pregnant and at that moment Irene had to come deliver my coffee and tea so she knew i hope Ricky wouldn't be mad

Irene please don't tell anyone not all my brothers know yet so can you keep it to yourself for a while

Of course i will brax congratulations

With that i carried on talking to heath and told him the whole story and how i asked her to marry me.

He said you look happy brax I've never seen you like this, I've never seen you look at anyone or love anyone the way that you do her.

Ricky's pov

Me and Bianca just sat and talked about everything she was just as excited as me.

Brax and heath soon returned and we were once again like newlyweds more in love than anybody knew he can and sat next to me and rubbed my belly whilst kissing me i could tell he was scared i was the only one who could read him like a book i just whispered to him i know you're scared and he just looked at me and kissed me until heath and Bianca made coughing noise to stop us i just burst out laughing and then the two asked so i guess you two are back on track and you are also have mini yous he or she is going to be so cute. The four of us spent most the night talking until about eleven when we all decided to depart and go to our own rooms as soon as Bianca and heath left brax's hands where all over me and i couldn't stop laughing but we all knew we were good again he carried me to the bedroom we made out a bit more then discarded of all clothes and you can guess what happened next it was a perfect end to the day it was a good day i had told him the truth and i was now engaged and i couldn't be happier if only it could stay like tis forever

Thank you for reading please read and review and tell me what you think it would be appreciated they're will be less drama in the next few chapters they'll just be romance but then it starts to get more dramatic


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: thank you for reading and you're reviews I will right when anyone is speaking to make it easier I apologise for any confusion with that.

Disclaimer: I do not own home and away or any of its characters

Ricky's pov

Brax was still fast a sleep next to me I think he had finally learnt to relax. When I first rekindled my love with brax he couldn't relax at all and was always sorting other peoples problems out but never his. Brax has always been the kind to put his brothers before anything else and could never leave them for longer than a day and if he did after one day he would constantly be on the phone and could never relax after that. I thought seen as he was asleep that I would go get Bianca and we could go surfing like we had been most of this week.

I went and knocked on Bianca and heaths doors. Heath was the one too answer the door.

(speaking)

hey Ricky whats up

I was looking for Bianca I wondered if she wanted to come surfing

Heath asks Bianca if she wants to come and she reply's yes ill be down they're in a minute go ahead ill follow

Bianca soon caught up with me as I reached the beach entrance

(speaking)

Ricky are you sure you should even be surfing whilst pregnant it cant' be good for you.

I've been surfing everyday since I could walk every morning so I'm not going to change my routine until I'm huge and cant see my feet.

Ok but you need to be careful out there because I don't want you to get hurt so I'm going ride the waves and embarrass you whilst you take it easy.

If you think you're getting all the good waves Bianca you can think again.

Bianca laughing o come on lets just go surfing

(speaking end)

me and Bianca had been surfing for about 20 minutes when I noticed brax walking down.

Brax's pov

I woke up and turned over expecting to see Ricky fast asleep. But the other side of the bed was empty with her clothes from last night nowhere to be seen. So I got out of bed and went into the kitchen but nothing she wasn't in the house so I made some coffee and decided to go down to the beach presuming she would be there surfing like she had been every morning since I met her. As soon as I reached the beach I saw ricky in the water surfing with Bianca whilst heath was sat at the café watching them. I decided just to walk down to the water and drag ricky out and to be honest she wasn't doing that much surfing it was mainly Bianca anyway.

(speaking)

hey baby I wondered where you were this morning and I don't think you should really be surfing whilst pregnant do you.

I just looked at him my eyes saying don't be so ridiculous

Brax I have been surfing everyday in the morning I don't think doing it whilst pregnant is really going to make a difference.

Ok but next time you come surfing I'm coming with you I'm not going to let anything happen to you or our baby.

Ok fine it will be nice to surf with you we haven't done that in a while because of all the drama with Tamara losing her memory and Bianca and heaths wedding.

True but from know on ricky your going to take it easier than you have been because I put a lot of stress on you in the past few weeks and it cant be good

Brax I don't think the stress will affect the baby because its no different any other day there's been stress all my life.

I know there has baby but that's going to change because I need you and our baby safe no matter what it takes

Ok fine but im not going to change my life and just because im pregnant doesn't mean you cant confide in me or talk to me just because of it so you have to talk to me about everything no matter what you promise

I promise but if it is to much to handle tell me

I will baby were going to be fine

Do you want to go get something to eat and drink and we take it back and eat it our place

Yes of course let me get Bianca to come in shell want food and a drink to

(SPEAKING END)

Ricky's pov

I really did love how protective brax was I was just worried that he would want be to put my whole life on stop until I had this baby I knew deep down that stress wasn't good for a baby and I new that surfing probably wasn't a good idea but I was a river girl after all so what did expect. I still wanted to surf and carry on like I wasn't really pregnant I need to know what he was thinking and what he was worried about and because I'm pregnant I'm worried he's going to shut me out and not tell me his problems.

After I had got Bianca from the water we all decided to go to the café for coffee and food which we would take back and eat in the garden.

When I walked into the café Irene was serving she asked what I wanted but she kept looking at me strangely. Brax could tell I was uncomfortable

(speaking)

Ricky don't hit me or slap me but she knows you're pregnant

You told Irene of all people that I was pregnant you haven't even told casey and kyle yet.

Well I didn't exactly tell her I was talking to heath yesterday and she brought everything over at the moment I said you were pregnant I asked her not to tell people.

Well that makes more sense maybe we should tell you're brothers today that way they cant find out from someone else I just hope that casey wont be mad because I know he's not my biggest fan at the moment.

Well if he's not ok with it he will have to be because it my decision not is and if he doesn't want to be part of our lives or respect our decision then that's his problem.

I know you don't mean that brax you're brothers mean so much to you so if he doesn't accept it you'll have to charm him with you're sexiness.

To be honest ricky I don't think my sexiness will really win him over but it may you.

What are you implying Mr Braxton

Im not implying anything im just saying that I maybe able to win you over and get you to not leave the bedroom or house for the next nine months.

Not happening I can resist you ,you know that right

Well we will text that theory later Mrs Sharpe

You two stop flirting I would like to go and eat my dinner without all this sloppy ness but I'm glad you're back on track and of course Ricky couldn't help her self at Bianca's little speech and had to laugh and of course say something

If you think were bad now Bianca wait until we get back

Brax playfully hit me and smirked at me I knew what he was thinking.

(SPEAKING END)

We started to walk back to our place with Bianca and heath. Heath carrying the food wihist everybody held there drink drinking it whist me and brax walked hand it hand smiling and laughing

Brax's pov

When we all arrived back we sat in the garden on the bench me and ricky next to each other and heath and Bianca on the other side. I could tell that Ricky was hungry as she had never eaten food as quick as she did then.

(speaking)

I guess you were hungry

Yes I was I am feeding to know you know and everyone burst out laughing even Ricky.

Oh Ricky is all anyone could say

(speaking end)

I could see how happy Ricky was she was smiling that smile that I first saw at Bianca and heaths wedding and to be honest I loved that smile it was one that said I love you and couldn't be happier with anyone else. It was a good morning and to be honest I missed days like this because we never had days like this or we did start a day happy and stress free but it would never last there was always someone problem ii had to sort out, but today wasn't one of those days we were all just happy and stress free for a change. we sat and talked for a bit until Bianca and heath left then it was just me and Ricky so we decide to go inside and sit down we just sat there kissed and hugged for a while quite content until Bianca came stormimg.

Ricky's pov

I saw Bianca come storming in and I knew she wanted to talk.

Hey Ricky can we talk in private somewhere please

Yeh of course just give me one minute . I grabbed all my things kissed brax and walked out I said I would be back in a few hours and to text me if he wanted anything or needed me he agreed so I said by and walked out the door nearly crashing into heath saying hi to him and leaving.

Brax's pov

Know was the time to go ring shopping it was Friday and it was what we had agreed on everyone including Bianca was in on the plan Bianca was the distraction and me and heath had to go ring shopping when neither of us really knew what we were doing. We went to the city to but a ring which was only 30 minutes away I new this was going to be hard but I didn't expect it to be this hard. We had been in at least 5 jewelers and still nothing non stood out to me and said that's what Ricky would want. We reached one of the most famous shop in the building tiffany and co and as they brought the first batch of rings out I saw the perfect ring. It had a silver band with a large diamond in the middle then 3 smaller ones either side of it. It was perfect exactly what I was looking for and even heath agreed with me and sad it was perfect.

Ricky will love it brax just like she loves you.

It wasn't that expensive either to say where it was from.

We had completed our mission and was on our way back when I got a text from Bianca saying plan in action me and ricky back at my place you better make the beach look beautiful like the wedding reception xx

Ricky's pov

I dint really know what Bianca wanted to talk about but it most of been important for her to just drag me out like that so as we walked down to the beach we started to talk.

So Bianca whats so urgent that you had to drag me away that fast

Well ive been thinking about me and heath and our future

Please don't tell me your over or you are confused about someone like you were with zac

No no its nothing like that Ricky I think I want to start trying for a child with heath. But I don't know how to tell him and I don't want what happened to rocco to happen again that is what scare me the most

Ok so why don't you go home and talk to heath and see what he says about you know as well as me that im not ther person you should be talking to this about but if you want my advice just tell him straight up and just tell him what youre thinking the worst he can say is no

But what if he does say no ricky what do I do then

Oh Bianca I don't think hes going to say no but if he does you've got to work together and see what you both want to make each other happy but he may just say I don't want them yet maybe in another year and if he does you have to respect that because of rocco because from what I heard from brax that really hurt him.

I know it hurt him it did everyone but I just think its time to try again

Well talk to him when he gets back from going out with brax.

Come on Ricky lets go on a walk around the beach and climb on some off the rocks.

Ok just don't tell brax we were on the rocks he may kill you like he will me if he knew.

We spent about an hour on the rocks just climbing and talking we decided to go back to Bianca's and watch a movie or something that would occupy us till the boys got back.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note : I will not be able to up date tomorrow until evening time and I should hopefully be posting another chapter later on today thank you for reading. Please review and give advice as it would really help me as this is my first fan fiction.

**Disclaimer: I do not own home and away or any of its characters**

**Ricky's pov**

Me and Bianca had been at her place for about 3 hours it was now nearing on 7:30 in the evening I was starting to get a bit concerned as to where they were cause I knew about Braxton's and there behaviour. I decided to text brax

**Hey r u ok where are you xxx**

It took a few minutes for him to reply

**Im fine don't worry but go put some nice clothes on and tell Bianca to do the same I love you xxx**

**ok ill go get dressed know love you to xx**

and that was the end of that so I told Bianca to put a nice dress on and to do her hair and make up she agreed with no arguing I decided to get dressed at biancas so we could help each other.

I decided to go with a bright black maxi dress with a love wrap front that had a thigh split and added a gold belt, a black pair of heels and a sparkle of a necklace.

Bianca decided on a sporting blue AQ phoebe dress with a plunging front. Sported with a gold bracelet and loose curls for her hair that flowed down her back. Were as I went with a little braid with then it tide loosely around the side with girls towards the bottom. We both just went with very simple make up.

**(speaking)**

**Ricky you do realise that there mouths are going to drop when they see us don't you. **

**Well to be honest I think this is the most girly I have ever looked but its nice and I sure as hell know they probably wont want to go and do whatever they've got planned when they see us**

**I think you're right about that Ricky**

There was soon a knock t the door and we both new it would be the boys. So I went and got the door whilst Bianca finished getting ready, and sure enough it was them Brax's mouth drop to the floor when he saw me he may as well of just undressed me with his eyes the way he was looking at me.

(speaking)

Where's Bianca?

She's in the bedroom finishing getting dressed.

Ok ill go get her and bring her out

Please no sex till after we've been out and especially not whilst were in the house. Brax and heath burst out laughing and heath said

Ill try but if she looks that hot there's nothing I can do

(speaking end)

at that point heath left the room to go get Bianca

(speaking)

Ricky you look amazing

Thank you ,you don't look to bad yourself in that suit. Where are we going anyway?

It's a surprise and I'm not telling you yet

You know I don't like surprises

Well you will love this one and with that he pulled me in and kissed me.

We must have been kissing at least a few minutes before Bianca and heath walked in.

(speaking)

what did you say to me earlier Ricky about sex?

Haha very funny heath

The boys both said at the same time come on lets go seen as you are both ready to leave.

**Brax's pov**

After we had got back from the city we went down to the beach to get it already for my proposal. Quite a few people came and helped me set u not knowing what I was doing but they all helped anyway and went and got changed when we did, ready for what I was going to do. Were the hut was I had added all different lights some shone bright and some didn't they were all encased in something different which made it look amazing there was a fire in the middle of the beach glowing orange and I mini bar near that. I had put lanterns all around to make it look more elegant there was seats all over the place in different styles from logs to chairs to little stools around a table it just looked amazing. I had scattered rose petals all over the place in different colours. The lanterns lit a way down to the beach all the way to were the surprise was. Once I had finished preparing all this I noticed Ricky had texted me so I replied and told her to put something nice on and to tell Bianca to even though she knew what was happening. I went and changed into my black suit and put the ring in my pocket. I was ready to propose in front of everyone, and it was planned perfectly. I just had to go get Ricky and we were all set. So I went and got Ricky I wouldn't tell her what we were doing but I had to say she looked amazing, If you looked closely you could see I little bump forming.

(speaking)

Brax were are we going?

You'll see in a minute just be patient you will love it I promise

Ok fine but it better be good for you not to tell me

(speaking end)

Ricky's pov

I had no idea where we were going but I sure as hell wanted to know I wasn't the most patient and I didn't really like surprises.

We started to walk towards the beach

(speaking)

Brax stop I need to take my shoes off I cant walk on the sand in these

Oh sorry I dint think about shoes

Its fine just wait a minute whilst I take them off I could see all the lanterns leading a way down the beach I just wondered what he had planned .

As we walked further down the beach I saw what he had down and it loked amazing I didn't even know what to say and heath and Bianca were already down there talking a minguling and talking to the other guests down there

(speaking)

brax what is all this. Its beautiful

you'll see what this is all about in a bit for know but just enjoy yourself until then

brax can you just tell me please

no it's a surprise know come on lets go mingul with the guests but before we went and minguled we had a few kisses and the walked the rest of the way to the guests were I saw Bianca with all the girls chatting.

(speaking)

hey guys can I talk to you for a minute Bianca

yes sure whats up

what is all this about because brax wont tell me

I don't know I just got told to come down here

Ok thanks anway

Come on lets go back to the girls and have some fun

(speaking end)

I was talking to the girls laughing and having fun when sally left I knew she was going to say thank you to brax for his donation. He really was a great man,a nd I loved him so much. I must have been talking to the girls for atleast another half an hour before brax dragged me away from the girls into the middle of the beach where there was a circle of lanterns. All the girls and everyone else that was there followed us not expecting what was going to happen.

Brax's pov

I was talking to Kyle and Casey and telling them what was happening that I was proposing and that Ricky was pregnant. It took a minute for it to sink in but Kyle was the first to speak.

**I'm proud of you brax I never thought I would see the day you got engaged and started a family and I know I wasn't Ricky's biggest fan after the whole shooting thing but she is a great women and I can see how much you love her.**

**Thanks Kyle. Casey what do you think ? I took him a few minutes to reply but he did.**

**To be honest Brax I wasn't Ricky's biggest fan and a few weeks ago I wouldn't have congratulated you. But after my whole drinking problem and coming out of hospital and then everybody thinking about what I had done to maddy she was the one whole helped me. I never new why you loved her until that day because all I saw was the bad in her she to me was the cause of you getting shot and me losing Tamara but I know see it wasn't her fault. She made me see the light and helped me fix things with maddy. She is already like the head of this family. So congratulations !**

I couldn't believe that Casey had said that I thought he would go off on one and not want to be a part of it all, I was grateful he know saw why I loved Ricky so much. We saw sally approaching me I knew she was coming to say thank you but I really wasn't bothered I just wanted to help, because I couldn't help save rocco but I could Pippa. Of course sally said thank you and would for ever be grateful and would never forget the generosity and would return to the bay with a healthy child. As sally left I gathered my brothers together told them to gather everyone up and take the down to lantern circle I went and got Ricky and walked her down there before everyone got there.

We were stood in the middle of the lantern circle with rose petals scattered everywhere.

(speaking)

Brax this looks amazing

I know everybody helped but right know I have something very important to say

Erica Sharpe I have known you since you were a little girl you were one of the best surfers I know and the best river girl I had ever met. As you grew up you turned out to be an amazing person who was as equally hot. I didn't ask you ou back then because I got threatened by youre brothers that they would break my legs if I ever touché you so I didn't then when you turned up in the bay to heath and Bianca engagement party I just couldn't stop myself you looked amazing and hadn't changed at all . we just started out as fun but then we both started to realise it was more but we were both scared. So we both ran but we came back to each other and gave it a go. We work so well together and you act like the head of this family most of the time and everybody loves and respects you just like I do and I saw the way you were looking at me at heath and biancas wedding you loved that day so much and don't try and deny it and that is when I thought maybe we should have our own day and make it as perfect as heath and Bianca's.

So that is why im stood here. Erica Sharpe I love you so much and cant see my life without you, and even more reason to ask when you said you were pregnant so Ricky WILL YOU MARRY ME ? I was down on one knee with the perfect ring with everybody that new us and loved us watching waiting for an answear though everybody new what she was going to say

YES ILL MARRY YOU I cant believe you did all this for me its amazing I love you so much. He slid the ring onto my finger it was perfect it was simple and elegant I loved it.

(speaking end)

We pulled each other in for a kiss. When we had finished everyone congratulated us twice on our baby and on our engagement. We were both so happy and everyone around us seemed happy. I invited my mum she arrived a bit late but was there for everything

(speaking cheryle)

I never thought I would see two of my boys get married in the same year and I never thought it would be to a river girl.

Oh mum I never thought I would get married either until I met Ricky.

She's amazing Brax but I've loved her ever since she was a kid she kept you on your toes then

She certainly keeps me on the edge theres no doubt about that

(speaking end)

Ricky's pov

It had been a prefect evening I cant believe he asked me to marry him in front of all these people he had planned it perfectly. I couldn't of asked for anything more we were finally happy and stress free and more in love than ever before. As the night came to end everybody started to go home we said thank you to everyone for coming. Me brax heath and Bianca started to walk back to our places. That's when brax whispered Bianca's known the whole time.

I turned around and looked at her

(speaking)

you knew this whole time how did you keep that a secret

to be honest ricky I have no idea

I cant believe you helped plan this whole thing with brax it was amazing thank you

Don't thank me it was mainly brax. You deserved the whole thing Ricky you're the reason me and heath are together because you believe in us more than we did.

You and heath aren't together because of me I just helped you realise how much you loved each other just like you did me with Brax.

I suppose that's true and I knew I was right about you and brax, I told you at my wedding to get use to the fuss because you were next it took less time than I thought.

I guess you were right thanks for everything Bianca.

(speaking end)

With that we both went into our apartments I soon as I was in the door brax pushed me up against the wall and started kissing me he carried me to the bedroom. And put me down on the floor and kissed me head and then I turned around indicating to unzip my dress I slipped right out of it. I went and took my make up off and went back to the bedroom to see brax waiting for me.

(speaking)

it was a perfect night brax

it was wasn't it

I cant believe you proposed in front of that many people it was the last thong I expected thank you

You we're worth it I told you I would do anything for you

I know you did I love you

I love you to

that's when he started kissing me again and we all knew where it was going.

If only then we new what the next few weeks would have in store for use i think we would of appreciated this moment and night a lot more


	7. Chapter 7

**Ricky's pov**

It had been 2 weeks since Brax's official proposal in front of everyone, those that weren't there congratulated us when they found out. They're had been hardly any drama only the odd argument between Kyle and Casey but that was it. Me and Brax had been to the doctors on Wednesday to see our baby and to find out how far along I was. They said I was about twelve weeks gone and that our baby was growing perfectly and would be due around may the 31st. They gave us a picture of our baby and sent us on our way. Brax was so happy that we were both doing fine but couldn't believe that I was almost 3 months pregnant, to be honest I couldn't believe it either. Our lives were soon turned upside down one night though. It was the 5th of December when our lives were shattered I woke up at about 1:30 in the morning with a pain in my stomach that's when I new something was wrong. I lifted the covers to see blood. I shook Brax to wake him up.

(speaking)

Brax I'm bleeding

Come on lets get you in the car and take you to the hospital. ill text Bianca on the way telling her to come.

Brax I'm scared

Everything going to be fine Ricky

(speaking end)

**Brax's pov**

I was lying to Ricky I dint know everything was going to be alright and I was terrified that we would loose our baby but I couldn't tell her how scared I was I needed to keep calm for her sake.

As we arrived at the hospital doctors rushed to help Ricky explaining the situation they all looked so sympathetic towards us but I didn't want that I just needed to know what was happening but they just took her away and told me to wait in the waiting room whilst they helped her. Soon heath and Bianca arrived asking so many questions that I didn't know the answer to myself. I was terrified and there was nothing I could do to help her and I wasn't use to that feeling.

**Ricky's pov**

They're must have been five or six doctors all rushing around me to try and help. I was so scared that I had lost the baby deep down I knew I had but I just couldn't think about that I needed the doctor to say it first I just wish he didn't. They brought in the ultra sound machine to determine the truth. They kept going over and over my stomach but nothing there was no heartbeat that's when the doctor said that when the doctor said the only words I didn't want to hear

(speaking)

I'm sorry but theres no heartbeat at all. That's when my crying got heavier and I just couldn't control it.

No there has to be a mistake I only went to the doctors on Wednesday and they said everything was fine

I'm sorry but these things can happen and there's nothing I can do I'm sorry ill be back to check on you soon would you like me to get the man you came in with

No I just want to be alone a minute

(speaking end)

my tears were flowing frequently I couldn't stop crying .I couldn't believe that I had lost my baby I thought everything was fine that's what the doctor said there had to be some kind of mistake but there wasn't my baby was gone and there was nothing I could do. I just wanted to be alone I dint want to talk to Brax I couldn't face Brax I need to process everything for a few minutes.

**Brax's pov**

I saw the doctor come out of Ricky's room

(speaking)

What's happened is she ok? How's the baby?

I'm sorry sir but unless you are married to her I can not tell you anything.

(speaking end)

At that point I went to grab the doctor to get some information out of him I wanted to kill him I wanted to know what was happening. Heath caught me just before I got hold of the doctor

**Brax stop it he cant tell you anything. You need to go and talk to Ricky instead of killing her doctor.**

**Heath I just want to know what's happening **

(heath to doctor)

Excuse me can you tell me anything about Erica Sharpe in room 107.

Im sorry as I told you're friend I cant

I know but please that's her fiancé he just wants to know what's happening please.

Ok sir its not good news we couldn't find a heartbeat. With that he walked off.

(heaths pov)

I couldn't believe that Ricky had lost the baby I couldn't tell Brax Ricky had to be the one to do it not me. But I knew ricky and she wasn't one to talk when it came to something so personal she just shuts people out, and normally just leaves. I just hope she didn't this time. I had to tell Bianca somehow without brax knowing as he still wasn't aloud to go and see Ricky. She didn't know what to say non of us did that's when they said brax could go in. he looked so relieved he could go in but I could tell he was absolutely terrifies of what Ricky would say

**Brax's pov**

I wanted to kill the doctor for not telling me anything it had been such along time since they took her into a room nothing had been said the room was quite and nobody knew what to say. When they finally said I could go in I couldn't move I was so scared heath had to bring me out of my trance

**Brax you can go see her.** He had to shove me and say it again**. Brax you can go see her know did you not hear the doctor.**

At that point I got up and walked to Ricky's room I knew it wasn't good news she was sat they're crying looking so pale and so weak, she just shook her head at me and said I'm sorry. I couldn't move or speak for a minute but when I went to go touch her or hug her she just pushed me back.

I knew then that this was going to be hard she wasn't even talking she had barely moved she wouldn't even look at me this had to be the breaking point we were so happy it was all just shattered in a singular moment.

**Ricky's pov**

I couldn't say anything to him I couldn't bing myself to say ive lost the baby so I just shook my head and said I was sorry a few tears started to stream down his face and he went to hug me but I couldn't let him so I just pushed him back because he just looked so sympathetic I just couldn't speak to him I had lost his baby and it was probably my fault. So we just sat they're he tried to speak but I wouldn't say anything, I couldn't say anything. The doctor soon came and discharged me. I hated the way he was looking at me he just put his hand on my shoulder but I pushed that away as well. Brax left to let me get changed into some clothes that Bianca had brought me. I walked out room 107 and brax was right there to help me but I just pushed him away and walked to the car with Bianca heath and brax nobody said nothing nobody could until Bianca pulled me to one side

**Ricky you cant shut brax out **

**Why cant I its my fault that were not going to have a child**

**Don't say that Ricky its not you're fault **

**Then who's is it then **

**Its nobody's fault and it's certainly isn't yours. You've got to talk to him Ricky he need to know what you're thinking and feeling.**

**I will talk to him when im ready but that isn't know Bianca he need to respect that I need time.**

With that we both got in our cars brax driving me and heath driving Bianca.

The journey back to the house was silent nothing was said until we pulled into the drive.

**Its my fault Brax I'm sorry I should have been more careful **

**Its not you're fault there's nothing you could have done to prevent this**

**I could have stopped surfing and acting like a river girl**

**Yes you could of stopped surfing but it wouldn't of changed anything **

**I never even felt it kick **at that point I just broke down I started crying but I couldn't sit here and cry in front of him I had to get out

**Ricky stop please this isn't you're fault **I didn't listen I just carried on walking the few meters to the house.

**Ricky stop we need to talk about this **

**No we don't brax know leave me alone** I opened the door and slammed it again and just left brax stood on the outside whilst I went and locked myself in the bedroom away from everyone. I just curled up in a ball behind the door crying I couldn't stop I had just lost my baby. And I don't even know what really happened.

**Brax's pov**

I was upset and hurt that ricky didn't want to talk to me, the last thing I wanted was for her to shut me out completely I understood that she needed time to deal with it but she wasn't the only that had lost a baby it was mine to. I just couldn't understand why she thought it was her fault she couldn't of changed it. As I walked into the house after ricky had slammed the door I realised she had locked the bedroom door and there was no way of me getting in

**Ricky please open the door I just want to talk to you about this** she dint reply but I could hear her muffeled cry's through the door.

**Im not moving till you open the door ** but still nothing so I just slid down the door and sat there waiting for her to open it. I soon realised she had fallen asleep when I couldn't hear her crys. So I decided to go get on the couch and have a few hours sleep to clear my mind so it wasn't as bad in the morning.

**Ricky's pov**

I woke up at about 7 I just couldn't think straight I had to get out the house so I grabbed my surf board and went down to the beach. Knowing that brax would wonder were I was but I didn't care I needed my space away from everyones sympathy away from everyone that knew what happened. I soon saw brax heading towards. I didn't know what to do but I had nearly finished surfing so there was no point wasting more time. Brax looked mad I think I knew why but still I wasn't really bothered what he thought and of course he couldn't just leave it until we go back this conversation had to happen on the beach infront of quite a few people.

**Ricky you shouldn't be surfing you shouldn't even be out of bed you've just had a miscarriage please just come home.**

**I don't know what you want me to say brax im not stupid I know I had a miscarriage and im not just going to sit in bed mopping all day am I you may want to but im not.**

**Ricky you don't have to pretend youre okay with me I know youre not**

**No brax you don't know anything you don't know what its like. Im the one that lost a baby not you its my fault not yours **

**I lost a baby as well you know it takes two to make a baby **

**I know that brax but im the one that's ment to protect it and I didn't know my babys dead and I never got to know anything about him or her so no your not the one that lost a child I am know leave me alone.**

**Brax's pov**

I couldn't believe that ricky had said that I don't know what its like to loose a child that was my baby too. I knew there was no point going after her she would never listen to me anyway. I just knew I had to do something so I rang Bianca

(speaking)

hey Bianca will you try and talk to ricky please you know what its like to loose a child she wont listen to me

I don't know if I can help brax she just lost a baby. I think she just need time to process things by herself I don't think she wants all the fuss and sympathy because whatever anybody does it wont bring her baby back brax and that's all she wants.

I know that's all she wants I just thought she may talk to you because you know how it feels

Ill try and talk to her but I cant make any promises

(speaking end)

Bianca rang me back a bout and hour later saying she had no hope getting through to her and it just made Ricky mad. She also said that she didn't think Ricky was coping because she had always been able to fix things but she couldn't fix this I knew exactly what Bianca ment because that's how I felt with Casey's car crash.

**Ricky's pov**

Bianca had tried to talk to me but it just didn't help I couldn't cope I had to just leave. I was packing my bags and was just about done when Tamara walked in.

**What are you doing ricky **

**Im leaving I cant do this anymore**

**What do you mean you're leaving I thought you loved brax**

**I do love brax but I cant cause him all this pain. Ive already put him through enough.**

**What does brax have to say about this ** I didn't reply

**He doesn't know does he ricky, you haven't told him.**

**No I haven't its for the best know please can you just let me finish**

(tamaras pov)

I couldn't believe ricky was leaving I dint know how to stop her so I just left and went and knocked on biancas door but nothing so I pened it and looked in but nothing. I then sprinted down to the beach hoping to find either heath Bianca or brax someone who could stop her but non. I ran to the café and saw Bianca talking to april I ran and grabbed Bianca arm dragged her out and explained on the way I don't think ive ever seen anyone run so fast.

(biancas pov)

I had to stop ricky I couldn't just let her leave I told tamra to ring brax until he answeared and to tell him to get back to his place know because ricky was leaving. But by the time I got Ricky and brax's place she was gone her jeep was gone from the front but I still thought I would go check as I walked In to the house I noticed her ring on the table with a letter addressed to brax. That's when I knew she had left him and she probably wouldn't becoming back for a while as she would be in a bad way. I knew from experience I had to think were could she have gone. But then again it was ricky and if she didn't want to be found she wouldn't. but I knew brax wouldn't be in any state to find her when he found out she had left him and I don't even know what the letter says I just wish brax would hurry up.

**Brax's pov **

I was clearing my head and think about what I would say to ricky I was sat on the rocks where Bianca and heaths wedding was. I got a call from Tamara telling me to hurry back to my place something to do with ricky. So I got in my car and drove the few minutes back to my house I noticed rickys jeep gone and as I walked into the house I noticed Bianca looking at the table as I walked closer I could see what she was looking at rickys engagement ring and a letter she had left me without even saying anything I just lost it I punched the wall and then fell to the floor crying whilst Bianca tried to calm me down soon heath came into to see what was going on.

**All he could say was im sorry mate she will come back once shes cleared her head she always does.**

**No heath shes not coming back this time its over her rings on the table with a letter.** Bianca picked up the letter passed it to heath who then passed it me. I guess it was time to see what she had to say but I knew deep down what it would I still couldn't bring myself to read it. So I just sat and looked at it whilst everyone else whatched on as to what I would do.

**Authors note: im sorry if this was not a perfect chapter if you know some ways in which I can improve it please say so. Thank you for reading it is appreciated, I would love to hear youre opinions and ideas as to where I should take the story **


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note: thank you for all you're reviews and reading my story. I am sorry about spelling. punctuation and grammar, I am not sure how to correct spelling on my new computer yet so I am sorry about that. I will try and make it a bit clearer to who is talking by adding there first letter of there name to the beginning of a sentence with then a colon.

**Brax's pov**

I still hadn't opened the letter even though Ricky left over four hours ago. Bianca and heath had left a couple of hours ago as I just wanted to be alone. The fridge know had no beer and I was pretty drunk at that point I decided to open the letter because if I didn't open it know I don't think I ever would.

Brax,

I know that whatever I say I cant justify leaving and I never will be able to. I just need time away from you and everyone else to sort my problems out. I know you said that you don't blame me for loosing the baby but I could of tried to be a bit more careful and at least try and prevent it I knew the risks of pregnancy but I thought I was invincible. I couldn't keep putting you through this pain you had already been shot saving me and then my brother nearly killed you, I cant keep watching you suffer knowing I am the cause of that. I know how much courage it took for you to propose to me and I'm sorry if I've put you off the idea of marriage but I had to get away. I hope in time that you will forgive me but for know you need to move on with you're life and learn what makes you happy. I know you'll try looking for me but don't you'll only cause yourself more pain. Goodbye for know just know that I love you but I cannot be in this relationship any more. Were over Brax

Ricky xx

I could see the tear stains that had dried on the paper both mine and Ricky's. I still couldn't believe she had left me it just wouldn't register within my brain but then again I don't think the alcohol was helping. It didn't take long before the alcohol took affect on my body, I could barely even walk and I just felt sick I soon passed out on the living room floor. It wasn't long before I woke up and had to run to the bathroom because I was going to be sick. To be honest I had only been asleep a few hours. I was exhausted I just needed to find ricky, I knew Bianca and heath would be able to help. So I went next door knowing that's were they would both be. I knocked on the door and heath answered half naked.

(speaking)

H: hey brax ,what did Ricky's letter say

B: it basically said were over for good and not to try and find her

H: I presume you are hear to talk to binaca so she can help you find Ricky

B: I know she said not to find her but I don't know what I will do with out her. Has she been in contact with Bianca at all

H: she rang her last night saying she was fine and somewhere safe. Ill go and get Bianca so she can try and help you but she doesn't know any more that you.

B: thanks mate I appreciate it.

Br: Bianca I know this is a lot to ask but can you help me find ricky, I know she will answer your calls but she wont mine

BI: brax I know no more than you and she only rang me last night and that was the last I heard off her I tried this morning but she didn't answer. The only place I can think that she is hiding is at her brothers but she wont be there long even if she is there.

BR: thanks Bianca ill go and have a look there I just really need to find her but she wont answer my calls and I have no idea where she has gone

(speaking end)

**1 week later**

I had been looking for ricky for a week know id left her countless messages and texts I was having no luck. I had been to just about every place she loved and all her relatives houses but I had no look nobody new where she was and she wouldn't answer or reply to anybody's messages. bianca hadn't heard of her since the night she rang saying she was fine and not to worry. I read rickys letter everyday hoping it would shed some light on where she was and what she was doing but nothing it was just hopeless. I had lost all hope. I had become like casey when he lost Tamara I was always on edge, I could barely even go an hour without a drink. Everybody could see I wasn't coping but there was nothing they could do I wouldn't let anybody help me all I wanted was ricky. I swear that I would never become dependent on a women or marry or love one like I did ricky but I did. All I could think about was her even with all the pictures of us in the house gone it didn't help.

**6 months later**

it had been 6 months since ricky left, everybody had just given up looking after about a month bur brax couldn't he carried on looking for her until one day he just couldn't cope and broke down that was the day he gave up on ricky and swore he would move on with his life which he was doing pretty well with. His brothers had moved back in and heath and Bianca was next door kyle and casey were getting on. Brax sometimes had his moments of weakness but they never lasted long he had stopped drink and was back on track but that sparkle from his eyes was gone and nobody ever knew if it was going to come back. brax put a lot of time into his restaurant to take his mind of things and would go surfing for hours just to pass the time. The only thing was Bianca had announced she was pregnant brax was happy for her but it just reminded him to much of what happened so when it came to talking about it hed either leave or just not listen that was his way of coping, and everybody new it and had to respect that until he didn't think about ricky. It was heading towards the 6 month mar of ricky being gone and brax had moved on ,ok he had become a guy that just slept with anyone, but he was getting somewhere he was finally happy about Bianca being pregnant, and was quite happy to talk about it but some subjects where a bit touchy.

**Brax's pov**

**I was finally getting over ricky and I was glad because I knew she was never coming back. I was going back to where the river gang began as there was going to be some kind of competition to see who was the best know that we had all aged a bit and to see who still had it. It was also a time for us to see our friends and there familys and also have a catch up with everyone. Bianca heath and casey were coming with me kyle wasn't really interested. We were driving down there at 3 as it was april time the evenings were light so we could surf until about six then there was going to be a camp fire and everybody was going to stay in tents it was going to be a fun weekend. the evening was fantastic everybody was smiling and laughing it was just like old times without the thugness and wanting to kill people. Most of the river boys had wives and most the river girls had husbands some married each other. There were so many kids around. They could all surf and where all so happy I missed days like these I hadn't had many since ricky left and I was now in a place where I could laugh and be happy I had go some of the sparkle back in my eyes but not all of it I don't think that would ever come back. Everyone was getting ready for a surf when I saw a red jeep pull up exactly like rickys, and the closer I looked he more I thought It was ricky that's when she stepped out the car, and got her surfboard luckily she hadn't seen me yet so she couldn't run.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note**: I was unhappy with the last chapter I wrote so I thought I would re write it differently and take things more slow as I didn't like how fast they went back to being together. Does anybody know what happens to brax whilst Steve Peacocke films Hercules? I was also wondering if anybody knew anything about the new character Dr Nate cooper who will apparently catch the eye of Ricky Sharpe.

Brax's pov

I could see ricky getting out her car, the only problem was I couldn't go talk to her she broke my heart and I was finally getting over her I didn't want her to just waltz back into my life and everything be ok. She had to know that leaving was wrong we could of sorted things out together. When I proposed to her I didn't expect it to be just for a few weeks I expected us to get married but we didn't she just walked out on me and ran like she always does. I was finally getting over her or atleast that's what I thought but who was I kidding. She was stood there in her black bikini with them bright blue eyes gazing out at the beach how could you not still be in love with her she looked hot and she had definitely toned up I bit since she left.

Bianca's pov

I had been down on the beach watching everybody surf when I returned to where we were staying I could see brax staring at something and as I followed his gaze the last person in the world I expected to see but stood right there was ricky. I guess I would just go talk to her the worst she can do is leave again.

B: Hey Ricky it's been along time where have you been?

R: I've been at my parent's old place; I can see a lot has changed how far along are you?

B: about 3 months and 2 weeks

R: I'm happy for you I'm glad heath said yes

B: he didn't at first but I talked him round a bit and he agreed

R: I'm sorry I wasn't there for you congratulations

B: I never had a chance to say I was sorry about what happened.

R: its ok I never wanted everybody's sympathy I just wanted my baby back but know I understand that it wasn't my fault and that brax wasn't blaming me

B: why would you ever think brax would blame you he loved you so much Ricky

R: I thought that it was my fault because I didn't take it easy I didn't stop surfing but it wasn't my fault it happens and I know understand that and I know he loved me I just hope he still does because I should have never of never left.

B: no you shouldn't of left but you did and you had you're reasons and we couldn't stop you.

R: I know I shouldn't have left that's why I'm back to make amends I just hope that everyone can forgive me.

B: I don't know whether everyone will forgive you but making brax happy will make everyone see that you truly are sorry which I know you are

R: thanks Bianca I've missed you and our little chats you always know what to say, do you know where brax is?

B: yes he went down to the beach a few minutes ago when I started talking to you

R: thanks Bianca I will see you later

Ricky's pov

I had been talking to Bianca for a few minutes, but know I was going to talk to brax and to be honest I was scared because I didn't know what he would say. But I guess I need to find out whether we had a future or not. I hope we did I missed waking up to him every morning I missed our surf sessions together I missed everything about I relationship.

R: hey brax its been a while

B: it has Ricky. What do you want from me?

R: I don't want anything I just came to say I was sorry I miss you can we please try this again

B: I miss you to Ricky but you left me, with just a letter I didn't know id you were okay or if you were ever returning

R: I know I was the one who left and I realise it was a mistake, can we please try this again, I'm not going to run this time

B: I don't know Ricky you had to leave to realise how much you loved me

R: I dint need to leave to work that out I knew that since the moment I met you, I left to sort my problems out we had just lost a baby and I couldn't accept that I needed time brax.

B: I know you needed time but we could have got through it together. Do you know see what life without me would be like? I bet you didn't enjoy it just like I didn't

R: no I didn't enjoy it I missed you like hell I wanted to come running back to you everyday since I left.

B: so why didn't you come back Ricky

R: I thought you would be mad at me I just left you brax I would be mad at me

B: I was ad at you but then I was worried sick and just wanted you back in my arms

R: I'm sorry brax, I understand if you don't want to give this anther try but can we please atleast try

B: of course we can try ricky but there no running this time, but we have to take this slow not like last time because I don't want it to be ruined again so we take this slow, or atleast slower than last time.

R: really I love you so much I'm sorry

B: I know you are and I love you to

**So as I said I hated the last chapter the more I read it so I re wrote it. I'm sorry but I wont be able to update tomorrow. Please tell me if you prefer this chapter and what you would like to happen next.**


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note: I am so sorry that I haven't updated this week at all I have been so busy with school and other things I've only just had chance to catch up on home and away and I have to say the new advert looks really good, I just wonder why Ricky is running and what all that drama is about.

**Ricky's pov**

Brax and me were back together just like we use to be. I had missed him so much whilst I had been gone I was just glad to be back in his arms. We had been together almost 5 weeks since we got back together. We were meant to be taking things slow but that lasted about a day I had basically moved back into his house as most of my clothes were there as I was spending most of my time with brax or Bianca. I had missed being around him I had missed all the family drama I missed everything about my life with him, but we were back together and that was going great. We had been surfing every morning just like we did before but we did it together as a couple, seen as Bianca was to pregnant to come surfing it was just the two of us and I liked that I missed the time we spent together. Brax and me were sat on the sofa just talking about our relationship and us when Bianca walked in.

**Brax's pov**

I was glad Ricky was back I missed her like crazy and I finally had her back in my arms and I hoped that this time it would last forever, but I would just have to wait and see.

R: it was a nice surf this morning great waves it a shame I embarrassed you

B: ha-ha very funny Ricky just because you stole my waves

R: no I didn't

B: yes you did but you paid me back in the shower though I think we have used all the hot water.

R: yes I think we may have but it was worth it

B: do you want to move back in with me?

R: yes of course but I've basically moved back in already I've spent the last few weeks anyway.

B: I know but I would feel better if you moved back in properly and brought all you're stuff not just the basics.

R: ok do you know how much I love you?

B: yes I do because I love you just as much

R: do you want to come get my stuff with me later today?

B: yes of course I use to love you're parents house its were we first met

R: it was it seems like such a long time ago we were only 4 and you were my brother's best friend.

At that moment Bianca walked in

Bi: Ricky do you want to go get some coffee and pizza

R: yes sure let me go get dressed

Bi: ok don't take to long or get distracted ill be back in a minute I'm going to put some shoes on.

R: hey she said don't distract me and kissing down my back is a distraction

Br: I'm sorry but you look hot like that cant you just stay here like this with me

R: I would love to but we have all night to do that and she's pregnant brax she needs someone to talk to

Br: ok but come back soon otherwise I may have to come get you and drag you back

R: which t-shirt should I wear?

Br: none

R: seriously brax

Br: the black one with you're blue trousers

R: thank you knows please go otherwise I'm not going to get dressed anytime soon so go.

Br: ok fine I'm going to go to Angelo's ill see you later when you come for pizza

R: ok bye I love you

B: I love you too and don't forget we need to go get you're clothes and other stuff

R: I wont now go I can hear Bianca in the kitchen

Br: Bianca how are you feeling

Bi: I'm getting big and saw ankles but I'm good but hungry what is taking Ricky so long

Br: I was kind of distracting her

R: kind of you were distracting me

Br: I suppose I was right I'm off to Angelo's

**Ricky's pov**

Bianca and me were on our way to the café for a drink and then we were going for pizza.

R: so how are you feeling and how's things you and heath

B: I'm feeling tired and drained but things are good with me and heath he's working more hours at the gym to prepare for this little one and we need to go baby shopping.

R: that's good I can always help you with the shopping and decorating of the room fi you want

Bi: yes that would be great

R: what drink do you want ill go order

Bi: can I have a Frappuccino please?

I went and ordered the drinks and sat back down giving Bianca hers

R: what do you think you're having?

Bi: I hope it's a girl but I wouldn't mind a boy he would just be more sensible than the other Braxton's cause I know how stupid they are

R: yes I know what you mean about that.

Bi: what's happening with Casey Kyle and Tamara anyway

R: I don't really know to be honest I don't think they know what's happening yet

Bi: oh well can we go get that pizza know please I'm starving

R: I have never seen you eat so much

Bi: well I am feeding two you know

R: I know have you seen how big you are

Bi: ha-ha very funny lets go before I eat you

R: hey baby can we have our pizzas please

Br: yes there nearly done cooking, in the mean time. At that point he pulled me in and kissed me

R: I don't know if I want that pizza know but I want you

Br: well you're going to have to wait I think Bianca's hungry

R: look who's the tease know

Br: its true look at her

R: I see what you mean thank you for the pizza ill text you later when I'm ready to go get my stuff ill see you later love you

Br: don't take to long and I love you to know go other wise Bianca is going to kill both of us.

Me and Bianca arrived home and we ate the pizza and had a chat we must have been talking for an hour when heath came back and Bianca and heath went to there house so I texted brax saying I would meet him at Angelo's and that's what I did and we set off to my parents old house to collect all my stuff so I could move back in with brax.


	11. Chapter 11

Authors note: thank you for reading and reviewing I really appreciate It I may not be able to update till Thursday I'm sorry. The new advert that is mainly to do with brax and Ricky Is amazing I cant wait to see those episodes but I'm sad brax has to go to jail.

**Brax's pov **

We were on our way to Ricky's parents house to collect her stuff so she could move back in with me and as we arrived in Ricky's jeep it looked exactly the same as it use to nothing had changed, it brought back so many good memories. This is were we first met at her brothers birthday party I wanted to ask her out then but her brother threatened to break my legs right there and then if I did.

R: what are you thinking about?

B: use when we first met and why id dint ask you out that day we met

R: why didn't you, oh my brother said something didn't he

B: yes he threatened to break my legs

R: since when have you listened to anybody?

B: I haven't but he was like a brother to me

R: I'm sorry for what he did to you

B: I know you are but it wasn't you're fault and I know now that I cant trust him and neither can you

R: I stopped trusting him when I found out the truth.

B: I know you did come on lets go get you're clothes and get out of here.

**Ricky's pov**

I was glad I was moving in with brax my parents house seemed so big and empty there was so many memories in this house good and bad but I wanted a fresh start with brax and hopefully a family one day but we have to take it one day at a time.

B: where's all you're stuff anyway

R: most of its in the bedroom bathroom or living room but I don't have that much stuff anyway.

B: shall we start with the bedroom get you're clothes then go get you're make up and other things from the bathroom and then we get whatever is in the living room.

R: sound like a plan you empty the draws ill empty the wardrobe

B: sound like a plan

10 minutes later

B: Ricky why are you making me empty this draw

R: what are you talking about?

I pop my head round the door and see what he means all my lingerie is in that draw.

R: oh you mean the lingerie the quicker you empty it and stop imagining me in it the quicker you will get to see me in it

B: you're such a tease I hope you're nearly done

We were completely finished packing all my stuff it only took an hour I barely had any stuff there most of it was at brax's all ready. So we got in the car and went home to our home were one day we would bring up a family and live a good life hopefully I would be a Braxton at that point.

B: I can see what you're thinking about its written all over you're face

R: what any you don't

B: yes I do you're thinking about our family and our life and being a Braxton

R: maybe you do know what I'm thinking about then

B: you should be concentrating on driving not thinking about us

R: ok I'm sorry ill think about it when we get home to our house

B: I like that our house

R: me to

Brax and me were known at our house sat on the sofa drinking coffee. All my stuff was in draws and packed away

B: so come on then tell me about our family and our future I know its all you've been thinking about since we left you're parents house

R: its not all I've been thinking about I just hope that one day we can have a baby together and hopefully one day ill be a Braxton like I was meant to be before I broke it off

B: you can still be a Braxton if you want, you've always been the head of this family so to me you're already a Braxton but if you want to get married we can and we will have a baby and I hope it's a girl and she is just like you

R: I do want to get married I just don't want to rush you or anything you'll ask me when you're ready

B: I'm ready I've been ready to marry you since the day I saw you at heath and Bianca's wedding

R: really I never knew that

B: yes I would marry you tomorrow if I could but I cant. But I want to get married this year I've had you're ring in my pocket since the day you left

R: really so does that mean I get my ring back and were getting married.

B: yes Ricky marry me

R: yes but you already knew that.

Brax slid the ring on to my finger and my life felt complete again and everything felt right again I just couldn't believe we were engaged again but we did love each other so much. I just wonder how everybody else would take it.

Authors note I'm sorry this is such a short chapter but it's all I had time for.


	12. Chapter 12

Authors notes: so I know I said I probably wouldn't be updating today but I got some free time so thought y not. I hope you all enjoy it. This is going to be a pretty short chapter but still please read and review, and also what gender and names do you think I should give to Bianca and heath baby?

**Brax's pov **

I was a bit worried about what Casey would say because I know how he feels about Ricky, I think he is starting to like her a lot more I just don't know what he will think about the engagement especially after last time.

R: hey do you wanna go for a surf

B: yes sure just give me a minute go-ahead ill catch up with you.

**Ricky's pov**

I knew that brax was worried about what Casey and Kyle would say and to be honest so I was I. as I was walking down to the beach I noticed Casey walking to work so I though I would go talk to him.

R: Casey stop can I talk to you for a minute please

B: sure what's up?

R: I was wondering what you would think about me and brax getting married

B: to be honest Ricky I dint really like you at first because to me you were the reason I lost my girlfriend but do you remember the night of Bianca's hen do

**Flashback**

C: shouldn't you be at the hen's night

R: well it was winding up and it actually turns out I'm the worst bridesmaid ever so I bailed.

C: right

B: listen brax didn't mean to jump down you're throat earlier he's just got a lot going on

C: he's already apologised you can save it

R: ok well that's good

C: well the thing is he shouldn't have anything to apologise for he should of asked my side of the story at least

R: yes he should of I get it, it sucks when people judge you

C: nice do you not think I gave you a chance

R: no that's not what I'm saying

C: yes that's what you're saying; the truth is I don't care what anyone thinks I did maddys the one I'm worried about

R: so what happened between you two?

C: I turned her down and obviously I'm not the most sensitive person in the world because I upset her, I guess I can see why everyone thinks I'm such a waste of space lately

R: yes you got that right, people see the drinking and the girls and then they see maddy upset what do you expect them to think. If you want peoples trust you've must change their perspective of you and maybe you need to change the way you see yourself to.

**End flashback **

R: yes I remember that night

C: well that night you made me change my perspective on you I saw how much you really cared about my family and you had done so much to earn our trust and you made me see myself differently and you're the reason that me and maddy are friends again. You changed my perspective of you.

R: I was only trying to help you, I knew that brax not hearing you're side of the story wasn't right.

C: I know and you showed me just how much you loved my brother and my family and to e honest I think I would be lucky to have you as a sister in law just like if lucky to have Bianca as a sister in law. Without you my brother wouldn't be happy he waited by his phone for weeks waiting for you o call and you never did. Just don't leave him this time because I don't know if we will be able t pick up the pieces again he may just loose it

R: I wont I swear I'm not leaving him this time; I could never do that to him again.

C: ok and congratulations I better go to work but ill se you later.

B: hey what were you to talking about

R: just us and our engagement and the night of the hen do when I gave Casey some advice

B: he told me about that night you changed how he saw you that night you know that right I don't know what you said to him but I worked and he's loved you ever since

R: I know he just told me, anyway hes, okay with us can we go surfing know please.

Later that evening

B: I think we should get married next month before heath and Bianca baby comes and before they're more drama

R: ok but I don't like weddings there to girly

B: come on Ricky I saw how much you loved heath and Bianca's wedding so don't lie to me

R: ok maybe I enjoyed that day it was a good day brax, but I don't know how to plan one or anything.

B: that's why there's Bianca and roo I already asked if they would help

R: so you were already planning a wedding without my opinion

B: yes I was because I wasn't taking no for an answer

R: ok nut you have to help as well and you are not going on a buck's night to Melbourne.

B: what do you expect me to do then?

R: I don't care but after what happened at heaths you Braxton's are not going on a road trip without me

B: you have a fair point

R: I know now come over here and kiss me

So that's what he did. It got a little heated so he picked me up off the sofa and carried me to the bed were we made love several times. We both fell asleep after our days work out and that was it until the next day

R: have you got enough of that for me?

B: it depends what you have for me

That's when I started kissing him and of course Bianca and heath walked in they couldn't just wait 20 minutes could they

B: have you ever heard of knocking?

H: we probably should have looking at you to

Brax was stood in his shorts and I had his shirt on

B: yes you should of so knock next time, why you here anyway

H: well I am taking you out for the day whilst the girls do what they do

B: ok but what are we doing

H: we are going paint shopping and getting a crib for the baby

B: ok but why aren't you dong that with Bianca

H: because she doesn't want to and we ado a deal she can pick clothes and bedding if I can paint the room and decorate it so that's what were are doing

B: ok fine ill be out in a minute. Come on ric lets go get dressed

B: Do you have to leave me to go with Bianca I was really in the mood for some more of last night?

R: well if you can get rid of them

B: like that's going to happen

R: exactly so stop pouting and get on with it

Just to torment brax I decided to put on his favourite bra and pants

B: Ricky what are you trying to do me

R: nothing why

B: you know that's my favourite

R: oh I know I just thought I would let it play on you're mind all day

B: you are such a tease

R: I know

That when I walked unto him and started passionately kissing him

B: Ricky stop please I don't want my brother to walk in on us

R: ok whatever you say

At that point I decided to stop tormenting him and get dressed. So that's what we did and we walked out the bedroom laughing and holding hands. We kissed and said goodbye I stayed with Bianca and heath went with brax

BI: r u ready for some wedding planning and shopping

R: I suppose what kind of thing were you thinking

BI: well let's start with a venue what kind do you want

R: on the beach were he proposed

Bi: ok well that's one thing sorted

We spent the rest of the morning planning the wedding we had decided on flowers venues bridesmaids dresses it had been a very productive day.

I knew brax and heath were back I could hear them banging about they'd been back for a while

**Brax's pov**

Me and heath decided to go start decorating and building the furniture ready for when Bianca and rocky were done talking painting the room didn't take long but building furniture really wasn't our forte we had no idea what we were doing. So it took us a bit longer than expected. At about 5:30 in the evening we had built the crib the rocking chairs an put the draws in place along with the changing table. Making a room like this really does make you think about having a baby.

But we both agreed when the time was right we would have one.


	13. Chapter 13

Authors note: thank you fro you're reviews I really appreciate it and tell me any improvements I can make.

Ricky's pov

It was now a month later and me and brax were due to get married in three days we were both really excited even though brax wasn't the wedding type I could tell he wanted to get married. Tonight was the hen due and I wasn't doing anything special Bianca just had a night planned at angelus for me whilst the boys hit the town to get drunk on brax bucks night.

Br: are you excited about tonight?

R: yes I am, I'm looking forward to the next few days to be honest with you

B: yen but don't forget you don't have to drink the place dry and I'm looking forward to the wedding as well even Hough I'm not there biggest fan.

R: I can't guarantee we wont drink the place dry but ill try not to

B: I don't know why but I don't quite believe you

R: well what would convince you?

B: do you even have to ask that?

R: no but maybe we can do that later I have to go get ready for tonight, but maybe you can join me in the shower

Me and brax walked to the bathroom were we did a little more than shower.

R: which dress should I wear tonight?

B: I don't know what were you thinking

R: either a black needle and thread glisten mini dress or the black lace topped maxi dress

B: the black needle and thread glisten mini dress and you should do curls that flow down you're back, you'll look beautiful

R: thank you baby

So I did my curls and applied my make up I then put my dress on added my necklace engagement ring and bracelets. I put my black red-bottomed shoes on and then went to the living room to see brax staring at me

B: wow you look beautiful

R: thank you you don't look to shabby yourself, have a nice time tonight and behave yourself, don't do what heath did

B: I would never hurt you like that Ricky I love you to much and to be honest I don't really have a reason to stray, and you have a nice night as well.

R: I will I love you and ill see you later, and keep an eye on heath

B: ok go have a nice night

I went and nocked on heath and Bianca's door Bianca had on knot front navy blue dress with a v neck back she looked amazing to say she was pregnant it highlighted her pregnancy belly and showed just how big she had got recently.

R: you look amazing are you ready to go

B: I should be the one asking you this is you're night

R: imp ready come on

We arrived at the restaurant and it was empty apart from the people invited to my hen night the table was set up in the middle with a guy at the bar ready to serve drinks.

BI: what do you want to drink Ricky?

R: can i have a coke please

The night was going perfectly the atmosphere was amazing there was no arguments and no stress it was nice everyone was having good time drinking and talking then we got on to some party games which were just as fun. Even though I lost most of them, and of course somebody had to bring the fifty shades board game, it was a good game to be honest it was a bit kinky but fun everyone was laughing and I was just having fun I couldn't wait for my wedding after the hen night. We all started to head home at about 11 as everyone was drunk and tired and could only just walk in here heals. It was a good night one of the best vie had in a while

R: thanks Bianca I really appreciate all you've done and this amazing night

B: brax helped me plan it and it was a good night I just hope the wedding goes this smoothly

R: I hope it does, come on lets get you home you must be tired and want to see you're husband cause I know I want to see my fiancé.

**Brax's pov**

Me and the boys headed into town to start drinking, we started on shots and then went onto flavoured pops and then I don't remember what we were on after that, I wasn't even that drunk I didn't want to get drunk I wanted to see Ricky but Kyle and Casey were drunk, to be fair I was quit funny I still have that picture form must have been about midnight when we decided to go home we got a cab back to our houses and Casey and Kyle went to the caravan park. Heath went in to Bianca and I went into Ricky it had seemed like such a log night without her and I couldn't quit believe that she was going to be a Braxton in to days. As I walked into the bedroom I saw her dress hung on he wardrobe and I saw he curled up in bed, I decide to try and not wake her so I got in to bed but failed miserably

R: hey how was you're night

B: it was good Kyle and Casey were a bit drunk how was yours

R: it was amazing we played the fifty shade of grey game

B: oh, so you all had a good night and there was no fights or anything

R: no there wasn't this time anyway

B: I love you, know go to sleep ill talk to you in the morning

R: I love you too

And with that Ricky curled into brax and she fell back asleep in seconds with brax just sat looking at her. He really couldn't wait to marry her he loved her so much and couldn't imagine his life without her.

Authors note: I can't wait to write the wedding there's going to be a few more chapters before it. Tell me what you would like to happen at the wedding or even before or after the wedding.


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors note: **this is the last chapter before the wedding. I was wondering what you wanted heath and Bianca's baby to be a boy or a girl, and what kind of names you were thinking I was also wondering about any drama or anything that you would like to happen at the wedding.

Brax's pov

It was the day before my wedding I still couldn't believe that Ricky and me were at this point it seemed only a few months ago like there was no future for us but I was wrong and there is a future for us. I was exit cited about the wedding but nervous as well because I know what my family is like and it had to have some kind of dramatic was lying in bed watching Ricky sleep until she started to stir.

B: are you ready to be a Braxton

R: yes but I just hope everything goes smoothly

B: everything's going to be fine and if its not ill sort it like I always do

R: ok just no fights

B: ill try

R: brix no fights at all

B: fine but I wasn't planning on getting in a fight anyway

R: good I'm going to make coffee are you coming or not

B: yen ill be right behind you

Ricky left the room laughing because she had stolen my shirt I don't know what I expected to be honest.

B: are you going to save me some of that coffee or not

R: it depends

B: I know what you're thinking miss Sharpe but don't you have things to do with Bianca

R: yes I do but they can wait 20 mins

B: can they come on then?

**Ricky's pov**

He grabbed my waist and kissed me kissing me all the way to the bedroom were he started to unbutton his shirt it dropped right to the floor whilst I removed his trousers. We made the most of the 20 minutes we had.

R: brax stop I really do have to meet Bianca

B: can't she wait?

R: brax I don't want to be late

B: fine go but don't expect me here when you get back

R: you'll be here I know you and if you're not ill text you and you'll come running like you always do

B: not this time

R: you think that I don't know you, you can't resist me

B: yes I can

R: no you cant I can see you looking at me

B: no I'm not I'm looking at you lingerie, is it new

R: yes I got it the other day I guess you like it

B: I do I think you should get more of it

R: I might do if you like it that much

He came up to me and started kissing all down my back he then spun me round and started kissing my neck. I pushed him away

R: brax stop I need to go see Bianca unless you don't want this wedding to happen.

B: ok sorry I'm leaving I'm leaving

R: you don't have to leave but you have to stop distracting me

B: I should go check on my brothers anyway

R: ok ill text you later when I'm done with Bianca

B: ok have a good day I love you

R; I love you to

Me and Bianca were now sat on the sofa making last minute plans even though we had done most of it, there was a few minor issues like the table decorations and things like that but nothing major luckily.

R: its not going to belong before this one comes

B: I know I just hope my bridesmaid dress still fits me I have seem to have grown so much

R: it will be fine and if it's not well have to find you something else to wear

B: ok I'm really glad your marrying brax

R: me to lets just hope nothing goes wrong

B: it will be fine don't worry, whens Cheryl coming

R: tomorrow morning I think why

B: she still doesn't like me

R: she wont you married her favourite

B: I know I never knew that until you told me, but she seems to love you and Tamara.

R: well she's known me along time and she feels bad about how much her divorce affected heath so she's very protective over him, shell like you in time and when you give her another grand child

B: yes hopefully, I should be getting back to heath, meet me at Irene's place tomorrow

R: why Irene's

B: that's where were all getting ready

R: ok thank you

B: you don't need to thank me

R: I do because it's going to be an amazing day

B: it will be if there's no drama

R: let's hope there wont be, bye Bianca ill see you tomorrow

B: same and please don't be late

R: ill try but if I am blame brax

B: ill blame both of you

R: ok bye

When Bianca left I knew I had a spare half an hour because brax wouldn't be back till about five and it was 4:30 so know was the perfect time. If I was correct in my thinking I couldn't wait to tell brax but I was not going to tell him until I'm positive and I would like to tell him tomorrow on our wedding day. It didn't take me long I was done within 10 minutes.

**Brax's pov **

I was on my way home knowing that Ricky and Bianca would be done and I was finished doing my work at the restaurant and I wanted to spend as much time with Ricky before the wedding as I could.

B: hey baby how was your day with Bianca

R: it was good we finished our last minute preparation and are all ready for tomorrow

B: so I guess your ready to marry me then

R: yes I am I cant believe me and you are actually doing this

B: neither an I, I never thought I would be marrying Ricky Sharpe the surfer girl

R: well I guess life is full of surprises isn't it

B: yes it is

R: come on lets go get something to eat and then I need a shower

B: ok come on then what do you want

R: pizza

B: and to drink

R; coke please

B: you sure you don't want a beer

R: imp sure just a coke please

B: ok

It was now 10 o clocks we had been watching TV and then Bianca and heath came in for 30 minutes they soon left us and we decided to go to bed so we wouldn't be tired for our wedding.


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors note: **I am really excited about this chapter im not sure where I am going to go with this but I wanted a perfect wedding, I didn't want anything to happen before or during the wedding.

**Ricky's pov**

Today was my wedding day I was excited and nervous but I couldn't wait to be ricky Braxton. We had been through so much I couldn't believe we were at this point but I was glad, I hoped today was going to be a good day like Bianca and heaths wedding. Today was going to be a good day.

I walked to irenes like I was told to and we started by doing make up and nails and having a general chat

BI: do you rember being sat here for my wedding and what I said

R: yes

BI: and you said that it was never going to happen and hear we are I guess I was right

R: I guess you were but at the time I really ment it but know I don't know im happy to be marrying him

B: that's good its going to be a perfect day ricky

R: I hope so

B: come on nails now youre makeups done

R: you know I can do it by myself I don't need all this fuss

B: yes you do need this fuss youre only getting married once

Our makeup, nails and hair was done all that was left to do was to put my dress on but not before I talked to cheryle

R: hey chaz

C: I cant believe im actually attending this wedding little ricky sharpe marrying my boy I never thought I would see the day

R: neither did I but we are here and im glad

C: I see the way he looks at you , hes never looked at any girl like that,I see why he loves you so much, you were such a sweet little girl. I never thought id see you as the marrying type.

R: I wasn't until I met brax, im glad youre here and so is brax

C: just don't mess this up otherwise you will have me to deal with

R: ok

BI: come on ricky you need to go put youre dress on

It wasn't easy picking a dress the day me and Bianca went shopping I tried on hundreds of dresses and I didn't like them they weren't me and then I came across the perfect dress. I had gone with a sweetheart open back, with a chiffon sheath sweep. The back had two twisted pieces from either shoulder carrying on all the way down the back of the dress, all along the train ending a few inches before the bottom of the train. The front had a sweart heart neck, with a sheath sweep down the front. It was very simple yet very elegant perfect for a beach wedding. I added some silver, sparkling diamond shaped dangling earings along with a white strap bracelet. My hair was curled very loosly. I had very subtle make up on that highlighted my blue eyes. And I added white silk shoes that had Swarovski crystals cascading towards the back of the shoe.

BI: ricky can I come in

R: yes of course come in

BI: wow you look amazing ricky, brax is going to love it

R: you think

BI: yes you look gorgeous, it suits you perfectly and hugs you in the perfect places.

R: thank you

B: ok come on we need to get you to youre wedding before he thinks you aren't coming.

**Brax's pov**

I was in my grey suit with a whit hirt on under neath exactly the same as what heath wore to his wedding, both slightly undo. I was ready to marry ricky I couldn't believe that we were at this point whe only a few months ago it didn't even seem possible. I was determined that everything was going to be perfect and nothing was going to go wrong, no fights, no arguments this was mine and rickys day nobody elses so they didn't have the right to ruin it. All the girls were slowly starting arrive that ment tht ricky must becoming and it wouldn't be long before she was a Braxton.

**Ricky's pov**

Most of the grls had left they were all leaving slowly then it was finally just me and Bianca.

B: are you ready to go and are you ready for life as a Braxton

R: yeh I just need a minute and yes theyre cant be much more drama.

B: ok ill give you a minute come outside when youre ready

I stood inside for a minute calming my nerves. I was ready

R: ok im ready lets go

B: come on then get in the car

i got in the car and we started to drive it wasn't until I arrived at the beach entraced that I realised I needed to take my heels of so I did and passed them to Bianca. My bridesmaids came to the entrance they were all wearing deep blue one shoulder dresses they all looked amazing. Marry me by train started to play and that was leahs que, then evelyn, them Tamara, then Bianca, then it was my turn. I was so nervous but it was what I wanted I was nervous in a good way. As I started to walk towards the beach entrance a bit more I could hear the music getting louder and louder that's when I saw everyone they were all stood up looking at me, they all looked amazing and as I looked toward the isle I could see brax looking at me. I had to say he looked good in a suit on the beach waiting to get married, I could tell he was nervous.

**Brax's pov **

I could see ricky walking down the beach entrance but not properly she then rounded the corner and theyre she was stood in a perfect dess that suited her perfectly she looked amazing I couldn't take my eyes off her and the song mary me by train was appropriate.i could see that bright whit perfect smile she smiled when she was pefectly happy and that gleem in her eye, i could tell she was nervous, she was shaking with nervs but amazing . the song said everything I thought. I saw ricky looking at me and I smiled. This was it. Ricky got closer and closer and the closer she got the more amazing she looked, I could not take my eyes off her she was everything I wanted. She was edging closer and closer and then she was next to me I grabbed her hand and she smiled up at me the music stopped and everyone sat down.

Vicker: today is a very special day,were are all here to witness the marriag of daryle Braxton and ricky sharpe. I believe that they have both written there own vows. Daryle

B: when I first met ricky 19 years ago I never thought I would be stood here. I thought my world had everything I needed to be happy but it didn't my life was based around my brothers and I hadn't created a life for myself, when you came back into my life you made me see that, we started to create a life together an amazing one at that but it took a while for us to get there, we started out as fiends and then gradually became a bit more until we boh gave into our feelings and gave this a go im glad we did I just wish we had done it sooner. I cant imagine my life without you, my world know revolves around you. I love you in a way that I can not describe youre the reason im stood here today, I never believed in love, fate or marriage I never saw the point in it but I know why oving someone is important because it changes youre whole life, my life is nothing without you, I love you so much and you look beautiful by the way. Brax slid the ring on to my finger it was a silver band with crystals going round it.

Most people were crying at this point or nearly crying

Vicker: ricky

R: our life has been far from complicated and we have hit so many bumps, but we survived, we survived because we love each other to much to let each other go. In some senses we were stupid to think this was never going to work because the people around us new it would but we didn't. but everything has worked out. I can not imagen a life without you or youre family, you bring so much joy o my life and everything is perfect when were together. I love the way that you look at me I love the way that you get all protective ove the smallest things I love the crease on youre forehead you get when you smile that smile and most importantly I love the way that you love me like know one ever has. I cant wait to be a Braxton and have a family with you, I just hope that marrying you doesn't bring more drama to life than what theye already is. I love you beyond wors and I could never tell someone how much I love you because words don't even come close to how I feel about you. I love you and nothing will ever change that .

Vicker: it is my honour and pleasure to say that you are now man and wife I hope that you live a happy life you may know kiss the bride. So that's exactly what we did ad then heath had a little speech.

Heath: it is not often that a braxton gets married well it hardly ever happens but you have all had the pleasure of witnessing 2 braxton marriages this year I thought it would be the perfect time to give this to ricky. He handed me a silver locket that said all or nothing on one side and blood and sand on the other and as you opened it there was a picture of me and brax and on the otherside a note that said one day. It was beautiful.

R: thank you its amazing

Everybody then started to come for hugs and to say congratulations.

Cheryle came and gave me a hug and then Bianca was the last

B: congratulations ricky Braxton

R: thank you its going to be strange

B: when are you leaing for youre honeymoon

R: I don't know I don't even know if were going

B: of course youre going we have things covered here

R: I know but its for two weeks and we don't want to miss the birth of a Braxton

B: you wont ill call you if I go in to labour

R: ill talk to brax and see what he has to say

I could see brax talking to his brothers mum and a few other people

R: can I talk to my husbnd for a minute please

B: whats up

R: are we still going on our honeymoon

B: yes what made you think diefferently

R: just with biaanca being preganant and the casey kyle and Tamara drama.\

B: you do realise that casey invited maddy as his date to the wedding

R: no when did that happen

B: it doesn't matter but everything will be fien without us

R: ok I have something to tell you

B: go on then

R: im pregnant

B: r u serious, that's amazing ricky were going to have a little baby when did you find out

R: a fw days ago but I wanted to wait and tell you today

B: I love you so much, I cant beleie youre pregnant what do you think about it

R: im glad I couldn't wait to tell you I was so excited

B; does Bianca know

R: no

B: I think you should go tell her

R: I will in a bit but right know I want a kiss of you

Brax pulled me in for a long and passionate kiss, everyone had started to head upto angelos were we were having our party, there was a bar set up outside along with tables and chairs with a dance floor in the middle.

Authors note: this is know whre near perfect i may still make a few changes but this is part 1 of the whole thing


	16. Chapter 16

Authors notes: I was wondering whether you wanted me to write the honey moon or not I was also wondering about what you wanted heath and Bianca's baby to be a boy or girl and some name suggestions. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

Ricky's pov

We arrived at the wedding reception a few minutes later it looked amazing compared to the normal Angelo's it was nice there was lights and flowers every where it look amazing I couldn't of thought of anything better myself. We started the evening by having a sit down meal it consisted of salmon and some fancy pasta and sauce with then orange and rhubarb panna cotta. It was gorgeous it was soon time for the speeches.

Brax's pov

I couldn't believe that Ricky was pregnant and my wife she really was an amazing person and I loved her so much. She looked amazing in her dress and she got that glowy smile she gets when she's happy and I love that smile I wish it would be on her face everyday. It was my turn to speak first

B: so as you all know I was never really the marrying type and never really saw the point in it. But Ricky opened my eyes she taught me what's its truly like to love and fall in love, I see the world in a different way through her eyes I see why marrying someone is important and I understand that every moment counts and that you should make the most of them, and making Ricky my wife was just the beginning of small moment becoming a big one. I never believed in true love or fate or anything like that but I do know. I couldn't ask for anyone more perfect as a wife and to be carrying my child because I know that she will love and protect our baby just as much as I will. To me Ricky was already part of the family, today just clarified what I already knew. I can't possibly describe how much I love you and I'm glad that you became my wife today.

R: that was beautiful baby; I never knew you could speak like that

B: well I'm full of surprises

R: yes you are telling everyone I'm pregnant

B: imp sorry but I just had to

R: you don't need to apologise I just hadn't had chance to tell bianca

H: today my brother got married, to a woman that is perfect for him she makes him take a step back and listen, she is the only person my brother will listen to, I'm grateful that he finally found someone he truly loves. Ricky is an amazing women and imp glad they got together but to be honest I never though it would work and ever time you could see how much they loved each other and everyday they looked more and more in love and I think that with everyday that goes by they will love each other even more especially know there expecting a child. Welcome to the family Ricky, I wish you looked. If everybody could raise their glass to brax and Ricky may you live a happy loving life.

**Ricky's pov**

The speech's made by heath and brax were amazing. It was know time for our first dance and we had chosen a thousand years by Christina Perry. We soon finished our first dance and then everyone came and joined us on the dance floor everyone was having an awesome night dancing and laughing. Bianca was only just able to dance as she was ready to pop but she still gave it a go. The evening soon came to a close at midnight and everyone went home some drunk some not. But everyone had had fun and enjoyed the day and there were no fights so the day had been successful and was amazing. Brax and me headed home and had some fun.

Next day

B: morning miss Braxton

R: it sound so weird when you say that

B: you better get use to it. Do you want to go for surf?

R: no you go ill just stay here

B: are you sure you always come surfing with me

R: I'm positive, imp just going to stay here

B: Ricky if your scared that surfing will make you have a miscarriage your wrong it was nothing to do with you surfing

R: if not scared of surfing I just don't want to go surfing this morning

B: ok ill see you later.

Brax's pov

I had been surfing for about 30 minutes when I saw heath and Bianca walking down the beach.

B: have you spoke to Ricky at all this morning Bianca

BI: no why

B: I just wondered she wouldn't come surfing and I thought that if you had spoke to her she might of told you

BI: I think she just a bit nervous about being pregnant I think the miscarriage still haunts her

B: I know

BI: you should go talk to her brax

I went home I kind of felt bad leaving her know especially after what Bianca had said

B: hey Ricky come here a second I shouted into the bedroom

R: what's up

B: take a seat, I know that your scared and terrified as to what might happen but everything is going to be alright this time, but you cant stop surfing and living your life because your terrified as to what might happen.

R: I know but if I'm careful then everything will be fine

B: Ricky everything is going to be fine, you can still go surfing I promise that nothing bad is going to happen

R: but you don't know that

B: yes I do this baby is going to be sat right here in our arms in several months and we are going to love it so much, we are going to protect it. Our baby is going to be fine I promise

R: ok but I'm still not going surfing

B: ok but you cant stop living your life

R: ok I love you so much

B: I love you to miss Braxton

Authors notes: please tell me what you think


	17. Chapter 17

Authors notes: so I decided not to do the honeymoon but I will be doing another fan fiction based just upon the honeymoon. I was wondering if anybody knew what braxs dark secret was and why all the Braxton's are in court.

Ricky's pov

We had just got back from our honeymoon in Hawaii. It had been amazing; it was a shame that we had to go back to reality so soon. It had only been two weeks since our wedding I still couldn't believe I was a Braxton. Luckily whilst on our honeymoon everything with our baby was fine and Bianca hadn't gone into labour yet, but was due any day.

R: have you seen Bianca at all?

B: Ricky we arrived back an hour ago of course I haven't vie been with you the whole time unpacking.

R: okay smarty; well imp going to see her ill see you later

B: okay imp going to go for surf later are you coming

R: no I'm just going to hang out with Bianca

B: ok ill see you later I lobe you

R: I love you to

I was just walking out the door when heath ran in

R: heath slow down what's wrong

H: she's in labour

R: what know where is she

H: yes know she's just putting some clean trousers on because her waters broke

R: you go get brax he's in the bedroom ill go help Bianca

H: ok

R: hey what are you doing?

BI: I need my trousers and labour bag but it hurts

R: calm down ill get it you, here's your trousers where's your bag

BI: in that cupboard: she said pointing

R: ok how far apart are you contractions?

BI: I'm not sure

Heath walked in at this point

H: the last one she had was 10 minutes ago but she says it hurts

R: I you should go to the hospital

H: ok come on Bianca

Heath started to leave with Bianca a few steps behind

BI: Ricky what are you doing come on

R: what you want me to come

BI: yes you and brax lets go, because this hurts a lot

R: ok sorry, well follow in braxs car

BI: ok

We arrived at the hospital at the same time as Bianca and heath they soon escorted Bianca to a room where they said she was 2 centimetres dilated and she had to wait till she was ten and that she could be in here for a few hours.

BI: this is worse than I remember I swear it didn't hurt this much last time

H: just calm down

BI: how can I

H: because everything's going to be perfectly fine and were going to have a healthy baby girl or boy

Bianca had been in the hospital for 5 hours before she became fully dilated. It was time to start pushing

H: are you ready for this

BI: where's Ricky

H: she's outside with brax

BI: get her know and hurry

H: Ricky Bianca's room she wants you know

R: okay

Brax: good luck heath

H: thank you

R: your doing really well Bianca come on one more push

BI: it hurts so much

R: just one more

With that she pushed and you heard a scream

Midwife: congratulations you've got a healthy baby boy

H: you did it b well done I love you so much

BI: I love you to: the midwife handed me our baby boy

R: Ill leave you to it and go and tell brax the good news

BI: thank you Ricky, come back in 10 minutes though

R: ok congratulations

With that I left to go and talk to brax

B: hey how are they what did they have is I healthy what's it called

R: slow down they had a boy he's perfectly healthy and they haven't named him Bianca's fine and heath over joyed.

B: ok that's good I'm sorry for all the questions its just

R: I know brax you want a healthy nephew and you don't want to see heath hurt but there fine honestly you can go see them

B: hey congratulations bro what you called him

H: well we have called him Tyler Rocco Braxton

R: that's really nice

BI: do you want to hold him Ricky?

R: yes of course, he's so cute Bianca

BI: I know, I can't wait to get him home

R: when can you come home?

BI: imp just waiting for the discharge forms everything went perfectly and tillers perfectly healthy

Bianca soon got her discharge papers and we left the hospital and got home o find Casey Kyle Tamara Irene and Cheryl all sat on the sofa waiting for Bianca to show them Tyler

BI: hey guys meet Tyler Rocco

C: he's so cute can I hold him

BI: yes here

Bianca went and gave everybody a hug whilst I went and made coffee for everyone.

BI: thank you for today

R: It's what friend do b

BI: thank you and were family know, how was your honeymoon

R: that doesn't matter right know go be with your son

BI: ok but I want to know later

R: ok

C: Ricky I never got chance to say thank you for making my son so happy and for not letting me ruin heath and Bianca's wedding

R: don't worry about it how do you like your new grandson

C: he's gorgeous; I can't wait for the next one, how far along are you

R: I think between 1-2 months not very far

C: I want to be here very step of the way I'm sorry about what happened last time

R: its fine Cheryl, and if you want you can move in here ill have to check with brax but then you can be near Tyler and Darcy and you can be here for all your sons and my pregnancy

C: that would be great

R: I shouted brax get in here

B: what up Ricky, hey mum

R: can your mum move in here?

B: urm yes but y

C: because I wasn't there for Bianca's pregnancy and I wasn't there for Ricky's miscarriage I haven't been the greatest mum but I want to be a good grandmother

R: you're a great mum look at the men you raised

C: that was down to them

R: you helped be part of that

C: I suppose I did but I want to be a good grandmother

B: fine you can move in if you want but don't cause any trouble and if your staying permanently you need to find somewhere else because when the baby comes there's not going to be enough room for all of us

C: ok thank you

B: when do you want to move in?

C: as soon as possible

B: well you can stay tonight and well get the rest of your stuff tomorrow

C: thank you, ill talk to you later Ricky

B: Ricky what did you say to her

R: I didn't honestly she said she wanted to be a good grandmother and there for my pregnancy so I suggested she move in

B: that was nice of you, she always did like you

R: really

B: yes since we were kids she's loved you and she knows that I can tell you anything

R: oh and yes you can because there's nothing I don't know about you

Everybody had left and Kyle was in his room with Tamara Cheryl was in the spare room and me and brax were in our bedroom

R: I can't believe she had a baby boy he's so cute

B: I know I can't wait for our little on to come

R: I know seeing Tyler just makes me want this one to come along faster

B: I do to and I'm glad my mums going to be here

R: I thought you might be you like her around don't you

B: yes I do, thank you for whatever you said

R: I didn't she wanted it herself

B: I know but she spoke o you about it not me

R: well what can I say I guess she loves me; we have an appointment tomorrow at 4 pm

B: ok do you know how far along you are

R: 1-2 months

B: we still have a long time to go then

R: yes we do I love you

B: I love you to lets get to sleep we have to be up early tomorrow

The next day

It was nine in the morning and we hadn't long got up when the door went

Lawyer: hi I'm looking for Ricky Braxton

Ricky came to the door when she heard her name

B: ill leave you to it ill be in the kitchen

R: how can I help you?

Lawyer: well I'm your brother's lawyer he as asked to see you and wrote you a letter and you've also been sumoned to appear in court in 2 months time

R: that's a lot to take in when does he want to see me

Lawyer: 2 weeks on Friday, here's your letter and supenor, and also here a letter explaining the times when and where if you decide to go

R: ok thank you, I shut the door pretty frustrated

B: what was that all about

R: I've been sumoned to appear i court and my brothers wants to see me

B: you cant not appear in court but your not going to see you're brother

R: brax I understand but I need to read his letter first and see what he has to say for himself

B: fine but please talk to me once your read the letter

R: ok

I read the letter it said he was sorry he wanted a second chance and that he wanted to explain everything to me. To be honest I didn't really trust him

R: brax come in here

I was sat at the table and he was in the bedroom

B: coming

R: I know your going to be mad but I think I want to go see him

B: I am mad but y Ricky after what he did to use and our family what are you thinking

R: I'm thinking he is my brother and he need to explain himself

B: how can you forgive him or even trust him

R: because he's my brother you forgave me and you forgave Kyle when he nearly killed Casey so don't you dare start on forgiving people

B: Ricky her nearly ruined my family do you not remember that

R: yes I do but I need to see what he has to say for himself

B: no you don't he nearly killed me you Tamara my brothers nearly went to prison. You don't need an explanation that man in prison is not your brother he's a psyche

R: brax that's not fair

B: why isn't it its all true

R: you don't get it do you

B: no I don't because he nearly ruined my family

R: try and see it from my point of view

B: I cant its impossible what he did was wrong

R: I give up your never going to get it are you

B: no I'm not

That's when Kyle Cheryl Bianca heath and Casey came in and realised we were arguing

H: what are you two arguing about?

B: it's none of your business

R: for god sake brax just tell them

B: no

R: fine I will I've been sumoned to appear in court as im sure everyone else involved will be and my brothers wants to see me and I was thinking about going

B: no be honest Ricky your going to see him and no matter what I say or anyone else you're not going to change your mind

R: no im not if you have that attitude can you not see why I want to go?

B: no I cant

H: you to stop it, just stop you're not getting anywhere know shut up

R: im going to the beach to clear my head

B: Ricky don't, Ricky stop

R: no brax you just had to go to far didn't you

B: Ricky im sorry

Ricky had already left I was about to chase after her

Bi: give her a minute brax she's pregnant and under a lot of stress, just give her a break

B: he hurt my family Bianca how can she forgive him

BI: like you forgave her and Kyle

B: that's different

BI: maybe for you but not for her

B: I think I may get it, im going to find Ricky

I saw Ricky sat on the beach crying I knew I had made a big mistake and really hurt my wife.

AUTHORS NOTES: thank you for reading please review.


	18. Chapter 18

Authors Notes: thank you to Rebecca Braxton for messaging me what braxs big secret is? Thank you so much. I am sorry for not updating in a few days I will try my best to update over the next few days as much as possible.

Brax's pov

I approached Ricky very slowly and cautiously knowing she would be upset after what I said to her. I sat down next to her

B: Ricky

R: save it brax I don't want to hear it

B: I was going to say I was sorry, I understand why your mad but I didn't mean what I said I was just mad I'm sorry.

R:I know you are and I know that you don't want me to see my brother but I need to I need answers brax and I'm sorry.

B: you have nothing to be sorry about that should be me. I shouldn't of made you feel bad about going to see your brother he's your brother and I forgave Kyle so you should have an explanation and be able to forgive him

R: I don't want to forgive him I never will he nearly killed you. I just want answers brax and I want to know why he did what he did.

B: ok I understand do you want me to come with you

R: I don't want you to come in with me but to have you there would be nice

B: ok ill do whatever you want you know that

R: I know that but I don't want you in there because I won't get the answers I want

B: ok ill be there right with you I'm sorry for losing it earlier

R: I know you are, lets just forget about it for know.

B: ok what times your appointment again

R: 4 we have a few hours before we have to go.

B: come on then lets go home.

We walked home hand in hand neither of us speaking a singular word as it wasn't needed, and as soon as we walked through the door everyone was there.

BI: I see you to have sorted

R: yes we have, how's baby Tyler

BI: he's amazing he seems to be getting cuter

C: so when are you taking me for my stuff brax

Br: know if you want but we will have to be quick because Ricky has an appointment at 4

C: come on then lets go you can get me some diner as well

Br: ill text our icky if I'm going to be late but if I am I will just meet you at the hospital.

R: ok ill see you later bye

I sat on the sofa holding baby Tyler with Bianca sat next to me as heath was on his fitness course.

BI: are you excited for your one to come along?

R: yes I cant wait just looking at Tyler makes me want it to come along

BI: do you know how far along you are

R: 1-2 months I think but I'm not sure. I'm going to tell you something that you can't tell brax

BI: ok go on then

R: I am terrified as to what is going to happen I don't want to lose my baby again; I don't think I could cope if I lost this one as well

BI: I know how you feel especially after Rocco but you will be all right and so will your baby. Nothing bad is going to happen. Trust me Ricky

R: ok but I'm just nervous I will feel better when I know everything is ok

It was about 3.30 and brax still wasn't back so I texted him asking where he was and it took him a few minutes to reply but he said he was a few minutes away, and soon after I could here his mum and him talking

B: you ready to go

R: yes come on lets go

We drove to the hospital and it wasn't long before the doctor saw us and told us some scary but amazing news. We drove back ready to tell everyone our news.

R: everyone come sit in the living room

BI: ok what's wrong

R: nothing just sits down

R: ok so the doctor said I was 2 ½ months pregnant. Brax do you want to tell them the rest.

Br: ok so Ricky's pregnant with twins

Everybody face was shocked for a minute until it finally sunk in and everyone congratulated us and jumped on us

BI: are you serious

R: yes were having twins

BI: that's amazing

C: I can't believe I get two grandchildren at the same time

BR: believe it mom

Everyone went home as the evening passed on and brax and me decided to just sit and talk.

B: are you scared

R: I'm terrified how are we going to cope

B: I don't know but well do it we always have

R: how do you feel about it?

B; I feel nervous and like its going to be difficult but so happy because I love you so much and cant wait for our first children and I couldn't imagine having them with anybody else

R: that's good because you're never getting rid of me

B: that's good because I would never let you go anywhere again not without me anyway

R: what do you want?

B: I want a boy and a girl, how about you

R: the same but I'm not really bothered as long as they're healthy and handsome just like you

B: thank you but I want a girl so she can grow up to be jus like you with bright blue eyes just like you and that smile

R: you know exactly what to say don't you

The next morning there was a knock at the door when we were eating our breakfast. Ricky went to answer it

R: hi how can I help you I thought we covered everything last time.

Lawyer: we did I'm looking for Tamara, brax, Kyle and Casey. I heard they all live here

R: one minute ill go get them all

I walked away from the door and sent brax to the door whilst I got everyone else

R: Tamara Kyle there's a lawyer here to see you

K: ok one minute were coming

R: Casey lawyer door know

Everyone emerged from there bedrooms and went to the door were brax was talking to the lawyer

Lawyer: I'm sorry to disturb you all this early but you have all been summoned to appear in court in 2 months time to testify against Adam Sharpe. I will inform you of more details closer to the time. Thank you for your time I will be on my way hers all your letters explaining what you have to do and details of court and a I said I will inform you of more detail closer to the time.

They all said thank you and bye

B: well that was the last thing I was expecting today

R: I know I'm sorry that I dragged you into all of this

B: I wouldn't want it any other way

R: r u sure because its going to be a lot of stress

B: I know I'm more worried about you and the baby's are you going to be ok going to court

R: yes I will be fine ill only be 5 months pregnant

B: I know but your going to be huge

R: thanks I love you to

B: you know what I mean you'll look way more pregnant than you are

R: I know I don't even think my brother knows I'm pregnant or married to you

B: well that something you can tell him in 2 weeks time

R: I know I'm scared of what he may say and what he has to say for himself

B: all you can do is see

R: I know thank you

B: for

R: being an amazing husband

B: is that your way of saying I love you

R: in a way yes but I love you

B: I love you to and I love our little babies

R: me to I still can't believe were having wins its scary

B: no its not were going to be fine

R: I know we are because were strong

B: you got that right come on lets go check on Angelo's and my brothers

R: ok let me get changed

B: be quick

R: I will I always am

We spent the rest of the day at Angelo's with braxs brothers talking things over and through. We soon went home as I was tired and we had finished talking everything through and it was Tyler's bedtime.


	19. Chapter 19

Authors notes: I am so sorry for not updating. I haven't been very well so I apologise and will try and update more on Tuesday as I have the day off school. If you like this story you should go check out irreversible by rebbeccabraxton its amazing. Thank you for reading and please review.

Brax's pov

It had been nearly a month since we found out Ricky was expecting twins and the visit to see her brother had been delayed by two weeks, today was the day I had been dreading for days the day she was going to see her brother, she was 3 ½ months pregnant and was under so much stress I was worried about what today was going to do to her.

Ricky's pov

Today I was going to see my brother I was terrified, I had know idea how I was going to do this. But I knew brax would be there to support me.

Brax brought me out of my trance I could see the concern laced all over his face as I sat staring at the ceiling in bed.

B: Ricky

R: mmm

B: are you going to talk to me about today?

R: I don't have much to say I just want answers and to know he's ok

B: I know you don't I'm just worried about what this is doing to you

R: don't be I'm alright

B: are you though

R: yes I'm just scared that's all

B: you don't have to be he's your brother

R: I know but he doesn't know I'm pregnant

B: he will by the end of the day have you seen the size of you

R: what are you trying to say?

B: that I love you but ricks your huge

R: I love you to but in case you forgot I am carrying twins

He looked down at my stomach lovingly and put his hand on it

B: how can I forgot

R: come on anyway we need to get dressed

I went and showered whilst brax got dressed. Hardly anything fitted me it was so annoying I needed some new clothes. I finally found something it was a blue dress with a gold belt. The back was longer than the front and it highlighted my pregnancy belly well. I was ready and brax was waiting for me

B: you look nice babe

R: thank you

B: it shows off just how pregnant you are

R: is that a good thing

B: yes that's amazing because it's a representation of how much we love each other

R: yes but for someone who doesn't know about it

B: stop worrying its going to be fine

R: what if its not

B: it wills he was the one who wanted to see you

R: you have a point

B: come on lets go before were late

R: can we go in the jeep its easier to get in

B: of course I guess we wont be using my car for a while then

R: no its to low

B: were going to need a more practical car soon

R: I know but not for a while

It took us about an hour to get to the prison and it looked like a horrible place with grey walls and fencing and guards everywhere, it didn't look like a pleasant place to be living. We parked in the car park and then walked to the entrance I was holding on to brax hand for dear life. As we approached the door I stopped

R: brax I don't think I can do this

B: yes you can

R: I cant, have you seen this place

B: what's really worrying you

R: that he only wants me here to help him get off or to try and convince me that your a bad man.

B: so what if he does at least you know he hasn't changed.

R: I suppose I'm just scared

B: well its know or never

R: I'm ready lets do this

B: come on then

He grabbed my hand and squeezed my hand

We slowly walked in and at the front desk was a very large mad there was several other families sat around.

R: I'm here to see Adam Sharpe I said to the large guy.

Guard: just follow the rest of the families and you'll be checked and then someone will take you to him

R: thank you

I walked closer to the other families and they were all sat on chairs waiting until a guard came out and started to search everyone

B: Ricky ill wait here

R: ok I love you

B: I love you to be careful

R: I will

It was know my turn to get searched and sent through the machine. The guard started to talk to me as she was searching and scanning me

G: how far along are you

R: 3 ½ months

G: wow congratulations. I've never seen you before who are you here to see

R: Adam Sharpe, do you know him

G: I've seen him a few times he seems like a nice man,

The next guard came along to take everyone who had been searched to the wreck room where everyone was waiting.

I soon saw Adam sat at one of the tables' walked slowly towards him

I pulled the chair out and sat down that's when he stopped talking and turned around

A: Ricky, I see a lot has changed is it his, I heard he survived. There was so much spite and hate in his voice

R: yes they are his and no thanks to you he did survive

A: they

R: yes they were expecting twins

A: you stupid stupid girl did I not teach you anything

R: you taught me not to trust you

A: I was trying to protect you from him; he's bad news Ricky

R: you weren't protecting me he's the best thing that's ever happened to me

A: no he's not Ricky, he's a murderer

R: no he's not a murderer

A: I guess he didn't tell you about Johnny Barrett

R: what are you talking about?

A: brax murdered Johnny Barrett

R: what

A: 12 years ago he killed Johnny barrett with my help

R: no he didn't don't be stupid

A: I told you not to trust that boyfriend of yours

R: I don't believe you and he's my husband we got married a few months ago

A: Ricky could you be any stupider, you always were an ideat and fell for the wrong boys I just thought you were smarter this time

Authors notes: I will try and update tomorrow sorry if it wasn't amazing please tell me of any improvements I could make. Thank you for reading please review


	20. Chapter 20

Authors notes: so as I said I would update I have done. I haven't been well so this gave me some more time to update. Pease review and tell me any thought or ideas it would be greatly appreciated

Ricky's pov

R: I am not that stupid little girl I use to be, my husband is not a murderer you are

A: if you don't believe me ask him

R: what's the point he didn't kill anyone Adam

A: ok don't believe me but ask him about the 31st October 2001

R: is this the only reason you wanted to see me to tell me my husband is a murderer

A: well no I wanted to see how you was doing I didn't think you would come

R: I nearly didn't come, I only came because I thought you had changed I guess I was wrong your still that manipulative evil twisted man that you were before you came in here.

I got up and walked out I couldn't believe what he was saying my husband wouldn't murder any one would he.

I saw brax sat waiting for me as I walked out. He stood up took my hand and we walked to the car in silence as I was thinking. I got in the car and just didn't speak I didn't know what to say. My brother's words were ringing in my head.

B: babe your worrying me what happened

R: nothing.

I had to find out more before I spoke to him about it

We drove home in silence brax knowing I was thinking and didn't want to talk yet. As we pulled in the drive I texted heath and Bianca telling them to me me at the café now. I got out the car and just started to walk not thinking about brax.

B: ricks were are you going

R: I'm going to the café to meet b ill talk to you later

I walked along the beach and to the café and as I walked in I could see heath and Bianca sat waiting and talking.

H: what's the emergency

R: what do you know about Johnny Barrett

H: not a lot our parents were friends, he tried to hurt me once and he left a few years back why

R: do you have any idea where he went?

H: I think he died why

R: just something Adam said

H: what did he say?

R: that brax killed Johnny Barrett 12 years ago

H: oh, I'm just going to get some coffee do you want some, I rang brax as soon as I got to the counter. He told me to get Ricky back to our house soon.

H: come on Ricky lets take you home

R: ok but what's the rush

I saw Bianca look at heath

H: there isn't lets just go home

R: I know your lying to me

H: this is something you need to talk to brax about. And don't argue with me.

We walked home and I saw brax sat on the sofa looking worried I knew something was wrong. Heath and Bianca went into the kitchen.

R: brax what's going? Did heath tell you about what my brother said?

B: I just have something to tell you and of course heath told me but you should have asked me.

R: I wanted to find out more

B: on the 31st October 2001

R: you killed him didn't you?

B: yes I did, but I didn't mean to

My eyes were watering and I was know mad, I started shouting at him

R: you didn't mean to you killed a man. You could see that he was shocked by my outburst

B: it was a long time ago your brother and me ran him off the road and Adam went back and checked on him and he was dead

That isn't an excuse brax

B: I know. I never thought any one would find out

R: Adam and josh think he left them how could you do that

B: because I was a kid and it was an accident

I started to shout again

R: it was an accident you could off called for an ambulance or the police. Do you not remember what it was like when your dad left?

I was know angry

B: don't you think I know that I'm not stupid Ricky?

R: you're no better than your father. I screamed at him

B: repeat that. He said in such a snide and hateful way

R: you're no better than your father I screamed at him

B: I am nothing like him and if you ever compare me to him again

R: what you'll kill me, and that will just prove you're just like him

He was about to grab me when Cheryl walked in

C: what the hell is going on here

R: do you care to explain brax or should I said with such hate

B: ill do it I killed Johnny Barrett

C: you don't think I already knew

B: you knew how

C: it was obvious, why are you mad about this Ricky

R: he killed someone Cheryl

C: it was along time ago Ricky and it was an accident

R: you're no better than him I said pointing at brax. Can you just give us a minute please Cheryl.

C: yes of course. Don't do anything stupid either of you

Cheryl left and it was just the two of us

B: I dint mean to upset you I'm sorry

R: it's not me you should be apologising to its them poor boys. But my brother was right I am still that stupid little girl if your mum hadn't walked in you would of hurt me brax. I love you but I should of never married you.

B: what are you saying?

R: I'm saying that this is over

I slid my rings off and put them on the table and started to walk out

B: Ricky you can't leave not again you promised

R: I know but I never thought you would of killed somebody and if your mum hadn't of walked in would you of hurt me

B: I didn't mean to kill him it was an accident and it was your brothers fault to. And you know as well as I do that I would never hurt you.

R: you have hurt me though brax

B: I meant physically

R: no I know you wouldn't but you still said that you would kill me

B: you know I didn't mean that

R: you said it brax just because I compared you to your father

B: I'm sorry please don't leave

R: I'm sorry I just need time.

I walked out and down to the beach and sat there

Brax's pov

I was about to go after Ricky

BI: brax stop ill go after her

B: please ask her to come back

BI: she wills she's just mad

H: I'm sorry bro, she's going to come back she always does

B: yes but when. She's carrying my children who are going to be here in 6 months

H: just let Bianca handle it

Ricky's pov

Bianca and me had been talking for a while and I realised I had been wrong and jumped to the wrong conclusion and that I shouldn't of took my rings off that was wrong of me I guess I had to go make things right. Me and Bianca walked back I went to myn and brax bedroom to talk to him I picked my rings up on the way and slipped them back on. I opened the door and saw brax sat on the bed.

R: I'm sorry

B: you put your rings back on

R: of course did you really think I was leaving you?

B: yes you were so mad

R: your such an ideot I was just mad of course I wouldn't leave you

B: I'm going to tell everyone the truth; I don't want to be like my father.

R: brax don't I can't lose you, we can't lose you

B: I have to but only to the Barrett's no one else

R: ok they deserve to know the truth

B: I'm sorry

R: I'm sorry I love you

B: I love you to but you have to know that I would never hurt you

R: I know you wouldn't, come on I'm starving

B: come on then, what do you want

R: I dunno heath and Bianca have eaten all the food that won't kill us.

B: Angelo's it is then

Everyone was sat huddled around the TV with their girlfriends and wives watching some rubbish

B: are you guys coming to Angelo's for something to eat?

Everyone: yes of course there's no eatable food in this house

Bianca put Tyler in the buggy and we all walked to Angelo's

C: at least you guys have sorted it was an accident Ricky you shouldn't be mad at him

R: I'm not mad and I know I just didn't understand how he could do that. But I don't think my hormones really help

B: they never do. Brax said and we all laughed

The rest of the evening was amazing we all just laughed and had fun. Our problems were all just forgotten

Author's Note: I hope you like this please review.


	21. Chapter 21

Authors Notes: thank you for youre reviews. I really appreciate it any suggestions or ideas that you have please pm me or tell me in the reviews thank you. i am really excited about whats going to happen in the next few weeks with brax and his storyline I just wonder which Braxton is going to get shot. Please review it is gretly appreciated.

2 months later

Ricky's pov

I was still mad at adam for what he saud two months ago. I was so mad and really didn't want to testify against him as I was so mad and wanted him to go to jail for life and never come out. But I knew that that couldn't happen and I had to tell the truth. But at 5 ½ months pregnant this was the last thing I wanted to do.

B: are you ready for today

R: I think so I just don't want to do it

B: I know you don't but once you've said what you have to that's it and you don't have to ever see him again

R: I know but im mad at him, what he said

B: ricky stop, you just have to testify and I have to testify and then we can leave if you want

R: I don't want to leave I want to see him go down for what he did

B: ok if that's what you want then that's what well do

R: are you nervous

B: a little I don't know what there going to ask and im worried about you

R: you don't need to worry about me im fine

B: ricky youre not fine youre nearly 6 months pregnant and testifying against youre brother

R: I know but I really am fine as long as youre there wuth me

B: ill be there all the way you know that no matter what happens because I love you and our babys who make you look very sexy

R: I love you to and youre pretty hot yourself but I think we need to get ready for court

Half an hour later we were getting ready for court the only problem was nothing seemed to fit me

R: brax get in here now

Brax came running in as fast as he could and had a pancicked look on his face

B: whats wrong

R: im fat nothing fits me

B: youre not fat youre pregnant and surely you have something

R: I really don't look for yourself

B: ok one min

He looked through and pulled out a long blackdress

B: does this fit you

R:: I don't know ill try it

B: see I told you there had to be something

R: you just had to be right but I seriously need some new clothes brax

B: ok we can got get you some tomorrow or you can just take Bianca if you want

R: were would I be without you

B: I don't know

Everyone was gathered in the living room kyle, Tamara, casey, heath, Bianca, Cheryl, brax and me. They were all dressed smartly some ready to testify and some there to support there other halfs.

R: are you all ready to go

They all said yes and we organised who was going in what car. Me and brax in his car. Heath bainac casey and Cheryl in braxs and then Tamara and kyle in his car.

We all arrived at court at the same time and the lawyer came and spoke to us and told us the ins and outs and then it was time to go in.

(j stands for judge , l stands for lawyer)

j: I call Erica Braxton to the stand

I got up and walked behind the stand and sat down

J: do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth

R: I do

L: is it true that you were helping youre brother

R: yes but only for the first few weeks until he got serious and then I wanted to get out but he wouldn't let me

L: what did youre brother say he would do to daryl Braxton if you told anything

R: that he would kill him right then

L: so you delayed youre brother by not doing what he wanted

R: yes

L: and that resulted in you being imprisoned along with Tamara kingsly what effect did this have on you

R: yes he did kidnap me and it didn't greatly affect me I had minor injuries a few cuts and bruises but that was all but Tamara lost her memory because of him.

L: and what did he do to daryle Braxton

R: brax turned p to help me and adam shot him twice and was standing there whatching him die until I pulled a gun on adam he gave me my phone and ran. Then when brax was in hospital he injected him with penasiline to try and kill him as shooting him wasn't enough.

L: what effect did this have on youre life and relationships

R: I nearly got imprisoned

L: I know that this is a difficult time especially being pregnant and all but I have a few more questions. Do you think youre brother deserves a second chance

R: truthfully he doesn't deserve another chance, he will never change and he ruined my whole familys life my husband nearly died and tamra doesn't remember her life. We all had to re build our lives after adam destroyed them and he doesn't have a single bit of guilt or remorse in his body. He doesn't deserve a second chance.

L: thank you that's everything

Know it was adams lawyers turn

L: you say youre brother is to blame for all this but you helped him

R: I only helped because I had no choice he forced me to do it.

L: how did he force you

R: he said he would kll brax and drag me down with him

L: so you did it so you wouldn't go to jail

R: no I did it so he wouldn't kill brax

L: I think that is everything thank you

J: you may go and sit back in the stands

Everyone had there turn to speak and I hoped they would send him down the judge was talking to the jury for a few moments before they revealed his sentence

J: adam sharpe as all the victims seem to hold you to blame and all the damage and pain you caused in there life I sentence you to 25 years imprisonment. This sentence can be reduced with good behaviour and could be reconsidered after ten years. But with bad behaviour youre sentence will be increased.

They took him down the stairs and into the jail where he would later be snet to another prison.

R: I cant believe he actually got 25 years imprisonment

B: are you happy about that

R: I don't know but hes gone our of our lives and wont be coming back anytime soon

B: I know where all safe and protected

R: come on lets go I don't like it here and im tired its been a long day

B: guys were going home are you coming

H: yeh well be there in a minute

We got in the car and drove back to our we sat on the sofa and curled up together.

Brax's pov

Me and ricky had been sat on the sofa for about 10 minutes before she fell asleep on me. And then everyone arrived home and started to make a lot of noise

B: you lot shut up

K: why

B: ricky's asleep I think today tired her out she just testified against her brother at nearly 6 months pregnant so keep it down and get me some coffee.

H: sorry mate well keep it down

Kyle casey mum and Tamara left leaving Bianca and heath with me and ricky as mum had tyler .

BI: are you worried about her

B: yes she looks so tired and overhelmed I think today really took it out of her

BI: I think it did to but shes fine brax she is just tired and upset.

B: I know I just wish there was something I could so I feel so bad about her brother

BI: he tried to kill you brax and ricky would never forgive him anyway. There is nothing you can do shes just upset and pregnant

B: I know

BI: are you excited about the babies coming in a few months

B: yes extremely I cant wait I think we should organise a babay shower

BI: ok we will

B: but don't tell ricky I want it to be a surprise

Authors notes: please review


	22. Chapter 22

Authors Notes: I'm am so sorry for not updating in a few day but I have started a new story so I will be updating this a bit less. If you haven't already read my new story please go check it out. Please review thank you xxx

Brax's pov

As I slowly stirred I realised the bed next to me was empty, and the clothes from last night were all gone. I put some trousers on a walked into the kitchen expecting to see ricky but she was know where to be found, know I was a bit worried it was only 9:30. I found my phone and rang Ricky in a bit of panic worrying what had happened to her.

It just kept ringing and ringing. I said to myself come on Ricky pick up.

She finally answered

R: hey what's wrong?

B: nothing its just you left before I woke up and I wondered where you are

R: I'm with Bianca buying some new clothes because if you haven't noticed nothing fits me

B: oh ok, why did you go so early

R: because I cant be doing with all the people when its gets on in time

B: you never did like to many people

R: anyway I'm going to go because I need new clothes and don't want to get stuck in the shopping mall may hem

B: ok I love you, look after your self

R: I will I love you to

Ricky's pov

I could tell brax was worried that I wasn't home when he woke up, but I really didn't want to wake him when I left so I just left him. Bianca and me had already brought quite a few clothes we only had a few more shops to go to before we were done.

Bianca and me had been shopping for a while and we were finally done it was about 1 so we decided to go for something to eat ad drink before we went home.

When we finally arrived home nobody was there so we went and put my stuff away.

BI: you really need a bigger wardrobe

R: no its fine ill put these in a box. I said pointing at my old clothes and I can put these in the wardrobe I said pointing at my new

BI: ok, but how do you two fit all your stuff in here

R: I don't know we just do somehow

BI: you always seem to amaze me

R: how's Tyler anyway

BI: he's good; he starting to sleep more in the night and heath seems to love him

R: of course heath loves him

BI: anyway enough about me how's living with Cheryl

R: she's not that bad, I've always kind of liked her and brax likes having her around

BI: I know she's not but she doesn't like me

R: that's because your married to her favourite and she doesn't really know you yet.

BI: I know I married her favourite but y couldn't brax be her favourite

R: because he's brax, and if brax was she favourite she would probably still like me

BI: why

R: because she knows my whole family and has known me since I was a kid and saw us grow up together, see she doesn't know you but she's starting to get to know you more

Myn and brax's bedroom door opened

R: hi cheryle. I said mysteriously

C: you know I could here everything you were saying

R: I'm so sorry

C: its fine I know you didn't mean any of it offensively, and I do like Bianca I just didn't at the beginning because she had hurt heath so much at the beginning of the relationship

B: I didn't mean to I had just lost a baby

C: I know I'm not blaming you.

B: I am sorry

C: its fine I'm going for a shower and the boys are at Angelo's

R: ok thank you

Me and Bianca walked to Angelo's after we had finished unpacking and talking to Cheryl. As we walked in heath was sat at a table with Tyler. Kyle and Tamara were serving and brax was behind the bar doing what he does. Bianca went and sat with heath

B: hey stranger, I missed you today

R: I missed you to a bit

B: did you get what you wanted?

R: yes I know have clothes that fit me

B: I don't know why you needed new ones

R: well unless you want me to just wear yours

B: well I wouldn't mind that but they barely fit you anymore

R: thanks I love you to, but I really want pizza so please go make me some

B: anything for you what do you want?

R: peperoni

B: ok ill be back in a second

Brax left for a few minutes and ten came back

R: what time you coming home tonight

B: probably not till late as I've got to close up so don't wait up for me

R: I don't know why you say that because you know I always do

B: well don't because you look exhausted and I want you to take care of yourself you've had a lot of stress over the past few weeks?

R: I know but I feel fine you don't need to worry

B: I always worry that's my job

R: no its not your job is to look after your self and our family not to worry

B: ok whatever you say because I know I'm not going to win this battle

R: no your not

B: ill see you at home I love you

R: I love you to

I took my pizza home and ate it and then decided to shower and go to bed because brax was right I felt exhausted I just couldn't tell him that because I knew how much he would worry.

Brax's pov

It must have been midnight before I actually got home and I thought Ricky might be awake because I knew what she was like but I walked in and it was completely dark and silent so I walked into our bedroom to find her fast asleep with her hands on her belly. I slipped my clothes off and slid in bed right next to her.

R: hey you're late home tonight

B: I know sorry I didn't mean to wake you go back to sleep

R: I will as soon as you move closer

B: I was trying not to wake you

R: well you failed miserably

B: sorry

I slid closer to Ricky and placed my hands on her bump along with hers as she fell asleep it wasn't long before I followed and was fast asleep.

Authors Notes: please review thank you for reading. I will try and update my other story tomorrow.


	23. Chapter 23

Authors Notes: so as I said in my other story im sorry for not updating ive been very busy. So I really am sorry I will try and update a bit more over the next couple of weeks.

**2 months later**

Ricky's pov

I was know 8 and a bit months pregnant and was know pretty big after all I was carrying twins. Today me and brax were going out I had no idea where or why and I didnt really want to go I dint have the energy.

R: brax do we have to go where ever youre taking me

B: yes we do. Why don't you want to go

R: I do want to go I just don't have the energy and feel fat

B: youre not fat youre pregnant ricky with twins

R: I know we really do need to get some more stuff because all we have done is paint there room

B: we will we still have a couple of weeks unless you go into labour early

R: I hope I don't that could be dangerous

B: you wont were going to have perfectly healthy babies

R: where are we going anyway

B: it's a surprise but put something nice on

R: are you saying that I don't wear nice things

B: no im just saying put a dress or something on if any of them still fit you

R: I hate you I said laughing

B: I love you to know come on other wise were going to be late

We left and arrived at biancas old house

R: brax what are we doing here

B: youll see

And as brax opened the door all our friends and family were there talking and getting on so well and there was a banner saying congratulations. Bianca came towards me and hugged me along with everyone else there.

R: you planned a baby shower

B: not just me Bianca helped

R: I love you so much

B: I know you do and I want you to enjoy today, me and the boys will be back later. Come on boys lets go

R: were are you going

B: just to sort some business out

R: brax its not dangerous is it

B: no not that kind of business.

R: ok but be careful

B: I will, I love you

R: I love you to, go then before I wont let you

Brax left and we got into all the baby shower party games it was a good day and fun but I was pretty tired and it was only 4 in the afternoon.

R: Bianca please tell me you have cake

B: yes its in the kitchen, why do you want some

R: yes I am craving cake

BI: come on then

R: this cake is amazing were did you get it

BI: Irene made it

R: she should make more

BI: I do love you when youre pregnant

R: why

BI: because youre just so funny and always hungry

R: I am always hungry

BI: I felt the same with tyler

R: I think its part of the deal

BI: yes it is. R u nervous

R: im terrified what if we do it wrong, what if im not a good mother

BI: youll be an amazing mother ive seen you with tyler and every parent does things wrong but they learn from there mistakes. It just takes practice youll learn and when you have youre next one you will know what to do.

R: you think were having more

BI: well yeh I thought you would

R: I think 2 is enough for know, were not planning on having anymore. Are you and heath

BI: weve spoke about it but were going to wait

R: youre amazing parents

BI: thank you, but it took us a while to get here

R: I think it take a while for everyone to get to this point look at me and brax

BI: well I suppose that's true but you and brax were perfect for each other and were the best couple and we knew you would be together even when you didn't.

R: I think we both knew what we wanted we were just a bit stubborn

BI: that's true, anyway lets go back to the party there probably wondering where we are.

The whole group spent another few hours messing about and talking when brax heath, casey and kyle came back.

R: hey babe where have you been

B: just sorting some business out like I told you earlier

R: ok I guess youre not going to tell me

B: no im not sorry

R: fine

B: did you enjoy youre day

R: its been amazing nearly as good as our wedding

B: no nothing can beat our wedding

R: that's true because that's the day that I became youre wife and the day you became stuck with me

B: and it was the greatest day of my life

R: it wont be soon, especially when these come. I said stroking my stomach

B: do you want to go home you look tired

R: yes but let me say bye to everyone

B: ok get Bianca as well apparently there tagging along with us

R: ok

I said by to everyone and went to find Bianca

R: hey Bianca common apparently youre coming home with us

BI: why and how

R: I have no idea and I think brax came in his car not mine

BI: ok ill be one minute

The drive home was nice we were all talking cheryle seemed to be smiling which you didn't see much.

The drive home seemed a lot longer than the drive there. We pulled up and heath and Bianca went in there flat I have no idea where cheryle went and me and brax went into our house.

B: I have a surprise for you

R: ok what is it

B: im not telling you come with me

I was about to follow him until I realised I couldn't get up off the sofa

R:Brax help me

He just looked at me and laughed

He put his hand out and pulled me up

B: ok are you ready know

R: yep lets go

He grabbed my hand and we walked in the direction of the spare room opposite caseys and next to kyles.

R: why are we going in here

He opened the door and right in front of me was a perfect baby room there was two white cots near each other with a featue wall behind it full of picture frames which I presumed we would fill with pictures and a changing table and rocking chain in the corner. The cots were filled with bedding and teddys there was teddy on some selving. There was also baby bouncers and every other thing you could think of that a baby would need it was perfect.

R: brax is amazing how did you do all this

B: with a bit of magic and family

R: its perfect

B: im glad you like it I was abit worried you wouldn't

R: why wouldn't I like it you've thought of everything

B: thank Bianca for that she helped me a bit and so did my brothers

R: I cant believe you did this, is this what youre business was

B: yes, are you glad I didn't tell you

R: yes I am but you had me worried all day

B: im sorry but you have to admit its worth it

R: yes I do. I cant believe how real this is becoming were going to be parents in a few weeks

B: I know

R: youre going to be an amazing dad

B: I don't know how

R: why

B: because my dad wasn't

R: yes exactly so you know what exactly not to do

B: that's a good point

R: I cant believe everything is ready

B: neither can I but we only have a few weeks left

R: it may not even be that

B: come on lets go to bed

**1 week later**

Brax's pov

I woke up to find ricky not in bed next to me. I walked out the bedroom and saw the babys rooms door open and that's when I heard her reading a story whilst sat in the rocking chair stroking her stomach.

I walked in slowly and just stood and looked at her.

B: hey

R: hey how long have you been there

B: not to long

R: do you want some breakfast

B: ill make it

R: ill do it what do you want

B: eggs please

R: ok

B: is it alright if I go shower

R: yes of course

I went for my shower and was walking to the kitchen when I saw blood all over the kitchen floor


	24. Chapter 24

Authors Notes: thank you for reading and reviewing I really appreciate it I will be able to update more as of Friday as it is the holidays. Thank you so much for youre support.

Brax's pov

I was walking to the kitchen ready to get my eggs as I had just finished in the shower but as I got closer I saw spatters of blood on the floor and as I got closer they got larger and as I entered the kitchen, ricky was on the floor covered in blood. My mind went into overdrive and I didn't know what to do I couldnt think my mind was completely blank. That's the moment Bianca decided to come walking in.

BI: brax what happened have you called an ambulance

B: no I've only just found her and I have no idea what happened

BI: ill call an ambulance try and wake her up and check her pulse. A few minutes later Theyre on there way they said they will be a few minutes.

We heard the ambulance coming down the road and in a moment of panic I picked ricky up bridal style and ran out the door. Heath came walking out

H: babe whats going on

B: I think Ricky's hemmoraged

H: oh ill get the car keys and and call mum and casey

BI: brax well meet you at the hospital

At that point the ambulance sped off in the direction of the hospital not much happened in the back of the ambulance. We arrived at the hospital and there was all kinds of specialists waiting.

D: Erica Braxton 31 found passed out on the kitchen floor 1 week until she is due and pregnant with twins.

D: prep her for surgery and a suzerain

D: ill go inform her husband of whats happening

The doctor walked out of rickys room and I was passing up and down the corridor, waiting for some news.

D: mr Braxton

B: yeh that's me hows my wife and children

D: youre wife has suffered sever hemmorahging and both youre wife and childrens lifes are in danger right know we are prepping her for surgery right know and she will be going into surgery soon for a suzerain, if we act quick both may survive but we can not garante anything right know. If you would like to follow me I will show you were you can whatch the whole surgery.

B: cant I be in there

D: in a normal situation you would be able to but because of all the complications you can but a mid wife will bring the babies up to were you are once delivered providing everything is ok and then we will try to help youre wife.

B: ok is it ok if other family members are up there as well

D: yes that fine just follow me

B: ok thanks you

I followed the doctor upto the room that was connected to the theatre and ricky was being wheeled in on a table and was put on another with her arms spread out length ways and an orange whole family were know crowded in this tiny room all waiting anxietsly. They cut her open and slowly but surely they pulled both babies out safely and alive. The next job was trying to save ricky but it didn't look hopeful at this point, because as soon as they pulled our children out the monitors went wild her blood pressure dropped rapidly and her heart was giving up and getting slower and slower until she completely flat lined. The doctors all rushed round her resuscitating her after about a minute I just crumbled I fell to the floor crying. Heath knelt down and put his arm around me and was about to talk.

BI: brax shes alive her hearts beating properly again

I shot up and looked out the window and right in front of me was what Bianca said the monitors were back to normal and they were know stitching all internal bleeding and stitching her back up. The mid wife had know brought the babies up and we had a gorgeous baby girl with deep shining blue eyes like her mums and a perfect baby boy with grey blue eyes like mine, and a cute little smile my whole family was engrossed with them.

The doctor came walking in.

D: youre wife is know stable but is in a comma we don't know if she will wake up from this but youre babies are perfectly healthy and you can take them home as soon as you are ready.

B: when you say you don't know, what do you mean

D: theres a fifty fifty chance but she has lost a lot of blood and had severe hemerahaging. She may wake up within the next few days or she may never wake up. We will monitor her closely over the next few days.

B: so you don't know whats going to happen to her so she could die tomorrow, I thought you were ment to know all of this how would you feel if that was youre wife and you don't know whats happening you wouldn't like it would you

H: brax calm down that's not going to help

B: no I want answears

D: we cant give you any right know just be grateful you have two healthy doctor will be up in a minute and will take you down to youre wife.

As he left I hit the wall

H: brax I know youre upset but that isn't helping anyone and shouting at the doctors doesn't help theyre only trying to help

B: it helps me and no theyre not because they would tell me that my wife is fine and theyre not she might die, and I cant live without her, we cant live without her I don't know how to do this without her

H: shes not going to die shes a Braxton so you don't need to worry about living without her

B: I do because shes down theyre in a comma and there is nothing I can do I just have to sit and wait.

H: yes but she will wake up because she has waited so long for these babies to come, you went through so much to get here do you relally think she would leave you know

B: I know we did and I hope she will never leave me.

H: come on mate lets get you cleaned up and Bianca will look after theses munchkins for a few minutes.

B: ok

I walked into the bathroom and washed all the blood off my hands and arms but there was nothing I could do about my shirt. I then went and got the babies which didn't even have a name because we had a few and hadn't really made a direct all walked down to rickys room me carrying our baby girl and mum with our son.

B: Bianca will you hold her whilst I go talk to ricky please

BI: yes of course pass her here

I walked in and sat in the chair next to rickys bed and held her hand.

B: Erica Braxton I am not joking you need to wake up I cant live without you, our beautiful babies cant live without you. We have a a gorgeous baby girl and a perfect baby boy. You need to wake up and see them. We need to name them, we never did decide on a name. common ricky I know you want too wake up you want to meet our babies which you have waited so long for. You cant give up know after everything we have been through, look at where we are and what we have you have to wake up and meet our beautiful chidren. I love you so much Ricky.i kissed her.

I sat there for a few more minutes before getting up and walking out, as I knew that I needed to look after our babies it had been such a long day. It was 7 in the evening I had been at the hospital all day. I just hoped that ricky would wake up tomorrow.

BI: come on brax ill help you tonight

B: no its fine but can you drive us home please

BI: yes of course come on

B: thank you

we arrived home and heath Bianca and mum went in there flat casey kyle and Tamara all came in to our part of the house.

I took the babies out of the carry seats and put them into theyre cots as they were asleep and just sat in the rocking chair that ricky had been sat in this morning. Meanwhile in the kitchen kyle casey and Tamara were cleaning up the kitchen from this morning as theyre was still blood everywhere and they knew that I couldn't.

C: I don't think brax is coping

K: he isn't but hes being brax and trying to stay strong

C: I know but he doenst have to his wife could die and hes got twins to look after, no person can naturally cope with that all in one day

K: do you think ricky will be ok

C: I don't know but I hope for braxs sake she is

K: im just going to see how he is then im going to check the restaurant.

C: ok but don't push him

I saw kyle walking in and he didn't speak for a few seconds he just sat in the other chair

K: brax

B: I know what youre going to say and I don't want to hear it

K: ok but she is going to be alright

B: we don't know that

K: yes we do shes a Braxton

B: kyle being a Braxton doesn't make you indistructable you know

K: I know but it makes you stronger

B: no it doesn't, were just the same as anyone else and keep it down you might wake them up

K: im sorry I was just

B: I know but it isn't helping ricky waking up and being alright would help

K: im surprised youre not with her

B: I cant have have to look after these

K: no you don't that's why you have family

B: I know but its not fair to ask you to look after my newborns whilst I go and sit with my wife

K: yes it is brax everyone will help look after these munchkins but you need to go be with youre wife

B: but she would want me to be here with these

K and since when have you done what you've been told to

B: since ricky

K: go be with youre wife

B: ill go be with her tomorrow I need to look after these tonight

K: ok well look after them tomorrow then

B: thanks kyle

K: don't worry about it that's what family is for.

I was woke up several times in the night by the babys not that I was really asleep in the end I just sat on the rocking chair and sat there until the next baby woke up need something.

It was know morning and everyone was up and I was in the kitchen making breakfast but I just couldn't help thinking about what happened yesterday and how I found ricky, it just kept replaying in my head what if I hadn't of let her make breakfast she might be alright and not in the hospital in a coma.

I ate my breakfast and then fed the babies and then all my family came in to take the babies away for the day so I could go be with ricky.

I arrived home that night to find everyone on the sofa crowded around the babies even darcy was here.

BI: hey how is she

B: theres not been much change yet, but the doctors are hopeful

BI: she will be alright, come on shes ricky, shes waited so long for these little things and to be youre wife so she will wake up.

B: I know I guess its just a case of waiting, how have they been

BI: they've been perfect

B: thank you for looking after them

BI: brax its no problem I will do it any time

B: I know but you have youre own baby

Bianca pulled me in for a hug and I went and made some coffe

It had know been a week since the babies had been born and ricky still hadn't woke up and it was now becoming worrying and I was starting to loose hope of my wife waking up. I had got into a routine of going to see her in a morning coming back looking after the babies and then going to check on agelos. Most people in the bay had know met our beautiful babies but they still didn't have any names and everyone asked how ricky was but I didn't know theyre had been no change. I was going to see ricky this morning and Bianca was comig as well as the babies had a check up today and we were both going to see ricky as well. I took our babies for the check up and they were perfectly healthy but we still hadn't filled in the birth certificaes yet. I was know going ot see ricky whilst Bianca stayed outside with the babies and the we were going to swap.

I walked into her room and she looked like she had all week she still looked like my beautiful ricky.

Hey baby its been nearly a week since ive seen those beautiful blue eyes of yours, everyone is starting to loose a bit of hope everyone thought you would of woke up by know, our babies haven't got a name yet. Bianca starting to miss you and I miss that body of yours in my bed its so cold without you, I miss youre bossyness, I miss everything about you baby its been nearly a week and youre starting to worry us, please wake up our beautiful babys need a name.

That's when I heard ricky speak for the first time in a week

R: brax

B: ricks jezz you scared me, I thought you wasn't going to waked up

R: I said I wouldn't leave again until you got rid of me

I laughed at this

B: yeh I did god I missed you

I said kissing her head

R: im sorry


	25. Chapter 25

uthors Notes: thank you for the reviews I will be updating un fixable either later today or tomorrow. I cant seem to whatch tonights episode and am dying to know what happened between brax and ricky so if anyone Knows please tell me thank you xx Thank you for reading and please review.

Brax's pov

I couldn't believe that after nearly a week she was a wake. I was glad she was a wake and couldn't wait for her to meet ou beautiful children and hopefully we could finally name them.

B: theres a surprise for you outside

I said as I walked out and I came walking back in with our two babies

R: theyre ok

B: yes theyre perfectly healthy but they do need names

R: why didn't you name them

B: because I didn't know what you wanted to call them and we hadn't really decided on names.

I said passing them to ricky

R: so what have you been calling them for a week

B: spud and pee wee

R: they need names you are not caling our children that

B: I knew you would say that so what do you want to call them

R: maybe Amelia Hope Braxton and Logan Braxton

B: yes I like that Amelia hope and Logan, do you want me to fill the birth certificates in then

R: yes If you like them

B: I do I think the middle names hope is appropriate, don't you

R: yes

B: we had hope that you would wake up and you did, I missed you the bed is cold without you

R: I know how you feel, it was weird when you went away and there was only me in the bed, the house seems so quite and lonely

B:it wasn't quite but it was strange not to wake up next to you and for you not to be there to help and it was hard leaving everyday

R: yes but you had to look after these you couldn't just sit by my bed and wait for me to wake up

B: im going to go see when you can go home

R: ok thank you, I love you

B: I love you to and don't ever do that to me again

R: I wont I promise

B: good because I don't know what I would do without you

Rickys pov

I couldn't believe my babes were ok and healthy, I had dreamt about this day since the moment I found out I was pregnant this was just a dream come true.

I saw brax walking back to my room he had been talking to the doctor for abou 10 minutes

R: hey what did they ssay

B: that you can go home because everything seems fine but you have to come back tomorrow for a check up to make sure everythings alright.

R: that's good, but please tell me you have some clothes that I can go home in

B: of course I do, do you not remember backing the bag just incase full of everything you might need.

R: yes but I didn't know weather you would have brought it or not

B: yes I did.

I went and got changed and then came back in to be honest it kind hurt to walk a bit but I had had a suzarean a week ago. And as I was walking back in a saw brax sat in the chair talking to our babies

B: hey were all going to be alright youre mommys awake and healthy I don't know what we would of done if she hadn't, I love you both so much, and you wont be able to start dating for a long time because if you get any of youre mums good luck you will have boys dropping at youre feet.

I walked in and looked at our baby girl

R: don't you listen to youre daddy you can date who ever you want when you want and you mr will have girls chasing after you.

And you mr I said look up at brax. I didn't have men dropping at my feet, I spent years trying to get youre attention

B: you had my attention the whole time I just didn't want my legs braking

R: whatever you say

B: its true ive loved you since the day I met you and nothing will change that and I hope that you don't have been falling at youre feet otherwise they would have me to deal with and I doubt they would want that

R: I love you so much mr Braxton

B: I love you to mrs Braxton, but you are my second love know

R: oh am I know

B: yes, im sorry about that

R: well we will have to see about that but maybe youre second best know seen as I have these two beautiful babies

B: that's ok I don't mind being second best over these how can you not love them

R: come on lets go home I don't wanna be here

B: ok come on then

We arrived home and everyone came out and hugged ricky and said they were glad she was back and that theyd missed her comments and her bossyness.

We told everyone to go and sit down in the living room.

BI: so whats there names

BR: shall I tell them or do you want to

R: you do boy ill do girl

B: ok so weve named our baby boy logan

R: and our baby girl Amelia hope

C: there amazing names

BI: I think hope is appropriate after everything

R: that's what I thought

We all ended up talking sat around the table with our babies and ricky holding Amelia with Bianca and all the boys around logan including cheryle.

R: so whats been happening whilst ive been gone

BI: not a lot really

R: I know that's a lie, let me go get dressed and we can go get some coffee

BI: no I cant do that to brax, hes only just got you back

R: and hes stuck with me

I walked over to brax and told him to meet me in the bedroom as it would be quicker to talk whilst I got dressed. He gave logan to casey and Amelia was with Bianca.

B: whats up

R: im going t the diner with Bianca

B: what

R: brax don't you will have me for the rest of youre life im fine but biancas not and shes my bestfriend I will text you if I need you or anything

B: only if youre sure I don't want you to get hurt or be in pain or anthing

R: im fine I promise but right know Bianca needs me ill take Amelia with me and you look after logan as he looks quite happy with you

B: ok but text me when you get there

R: I will I promise I love you and you don't need to panic because I am never leaving you again because I love you so much

B: I know im sorry I just missed you and worried about you that's all

R: I know but im here and not going anywhere.

B: ok I love you be careful

R: I will bye

I walked out the bedroom and got Amelia out of biancas arms so she could pick tyler up we said bye to everyone and went to the diner

BI: im glad youre ok

R: me to

BI: its been strange without you, theres been no one bossing everyone around and no one to talk to and I think you nearly killed brax

R: I know I didn't mean to, I think hes scared of letting me go any where now

BI: im not surprised you nearly died and then you wake up and pretend youre perfectly fine when in reality youre not.

R: im just in a bit of pain that's all

B: you should tell brax

R: hell only worry

B: yes but he will help more

R: I know, any way enough about me its been about me for nearly a whole week whats going on with you.

We decided to just sit on the beach instead of going to the diner.

B: Im pregnant and don't know how to tell heath

R: Bianca that's amazing but its only been a year since you had tyler

B: I know I don't know if it will be to much having two children especially being a head teacher

R: you will be fine, you've made an amazing job of tyler so far.

B: I never ment to get pregnant I wanted them to be further apart so that tyler could look after the younger one

R: you will be fine, but you need to tell heath

BI: I know, you know brax is an amazing dad you should of seem him with them over the past few days.

R: I know I saw it earlier today, but we all knew he would be because he promised himself he would never be like his dad.

B: yeh and look at casey and kyle there like his kids and he looks after them so well and will do anything for them. Just like he would you

R:I know hes an amazing man and I truelly don't know where I would be without him

B: I think every couple thinks that when they find the right one

R: youre probably right.

B: are you planning on having anymore

R: to be honest no, maybe in a few years I might want more but not any time soon.

B: you should because there gorgeous and I see how brax looks at you and tha babies. He got the smirk and sparkle back in his eyes.

R: I know we might do but id have to talk to brax.

B: come on we should go home its getting dark and I think ive had you enough for one day brax will be worrying.

I walked in the house with Amelia asleep in my arms, the house was compeltly silent there wasn't anyone in. I went and put Amelia in her crib and texted brax

R: hey baby were are you.

B: at Angelos im on my way home though

It was only ten minutes later when he arrived home. He went and put logan in his crib quietly and I stood at the door whatching on. He came and stood next to me.

R: youre an amazing dad, you know that

B: I never wanted to be like my dad and always said I would treat my children right, if I ever had the chance to have them.

R: well you did have a chance and youre amazing at it

B: and youre an amazing mum

R: thank you, what do you think about having more

B: I wouldn mind having more just not yet maybe in a year

R: that sounds like a plan.

I closed the babies room and brought the monitor into the living room. Where me and brax sat on the sofa.

He kept looking at me in such a loving way

B: I love you, you know that

R: of course I do I see the way you look at me

B: good I missed you but at the same time Im mad at you, I thought you were going to leave me, you were just lying on that floor lifeless covered in blood.

R: im sorry, I never ment to but I just felt a bit light headed and then saw blood on the floor and then I was gone

B: im sorry to I should have been right next to you

R: it wasnt youre fault brax you cant look after me 24 7 brax and we didnt know that was going to happen, it wasnt youre fault you didnt need to be there you was taking a shower and we didnt know it was going to happen so stop blaming yourself.

B: i love you so much, and i love our little miracles

R: i love you too and they are little miracles i can't belive there here

B: neither can i, ive waited so long to have children

R: and know you finally have them

B: and there the most amazing and cutest thing i have ever seen and there going to grow up to be amazing people just like you

R: why thank you but they need your influence as well, your an amazing person and look after your family

B: i suppose, come on lets go to bed its been a long day for you

R: ok, whatever you say


End file.
